someone to care for
by soulrefrain
Summary: Someone to care for, an evangelion fanfiction.  Life... with the one I love
1. Default Chapter

Someone to care for  
  
I don't own Eva ^_^ wish I did but hey, the moon isn't square.  
  
What goes on in Ayanami Rei, Asuka Soryu Langley and Katsuragi Misato's mind.  
  
Nerv High, 077  
  
Dec 21

One last time… it was not long ago. Just before the third impact. A young girl with light blue hair and gentle white skin held a boy in her arms…

  
The first child, Ayanami Rei, calmly sits and watches Ikari Shinji, she slowly caressed his cheek. 

__

Soft, so soft and fragile… my Shinjikun. 

Sleeping, Shinji snuggles up on her lap. 

__

You look so peaceful. 

She plants a kiss on his forehead. 

__

Sleep well Shinjikun. I'm here for you.   
  
Some time not long ago.

"Ayanami, do you... Do you ever wonder why it rains?" a shy Ikari Shinji asks   
  
"."Ayanami Rei tilts her head to the side, pondering at the question. "I'm busy at the moment pilot Ikari."  
  
"I… I'm sorry" Ikari Shinji shrugged. 

"I. I didn't mean to bother you." He walks away head hung low.   
  
Dec 21  
  
(Nerv High campus grounds)  
  
A girl with long red hair curses in mixed German and Japanese. She glares at the couple, specifically, she's glaring at the girl who kissed her love.

Second child, Asuka Soryu Langley… Proud, ill tempered, the best of the pilots. Stares at the couple  
  
_I won't be defeated wondergirl._ Asuka growls as she walks away. Heading home. _Shinji seems to spend more time with that doll._  
  
_Baka _Asuka lets the word linger in her thoughts.   
  
(flashback)  
  
(Nerv)  
  
Nov. 28  
  
_'Ikari Gendou… Commander… puppeteer... father.'_ Stared at a calm Rei.  
  
"Rei" Ikari Gendou smiled, hiding the smirk as he sat behind his desk  
  
"Commander" Ayanami Rei, calm and still, stared at the commander's eyes. Trying to read his façade… 

__

Ikari Shinji, you look so much like your father.

  
(end of flashback)  
  
Dec 8  
  
A lone boy humming Canon in D ponders about his life… The third child, also know as Ikari Shinji. 

__

what do I feel? _Am I a puppet too?_

__

No… I'm not… I am me.

He sighed, getting ready for a new day.  
  
"Wakey waaaaaaaakey. Baka shin. Oh your um, awake" A proud Asuka busts the room open only to see a fully dressed Ikari Shinji.  
  
"Yes?" Ikari Shinji 

__

You're an angel, Asuka, beautiful… elegant… I wish I could hold you right now…

Baka… what am I thinking? He shook his head.  
  
"Damn it Shinji, I'm supposed to wake you up and now your all, all" screamed Asuka, poking Shinji in his forehead.  
  
"Dressed?" said a confused Ikari Shinji. He shivers at the thought.  
  
"Never you mind, You forgot our breakfast" 

__

Shinji no baka

  
'!' a sweet drop appears on Ikari Shinji's forehead. 

"Uh. I… I thought. It was Misatosan's turn."

  
*shit hits the fan* ^_^

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

  
_Baka, he knows very well that anything Misato cooks is dog poo._ a raving Asuka stumping her way out for a scared Ikari Shinji's room.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
_Why do you hurt me so Asuka?_ Shinji stared at the mirror, looking for some sign. 

__

Nothing. He slowly, cleans his bloody nose and limply went to prepare breakfast.  
  
"Kaji!" a seemingly drunk person known only as Misato hugs Ikari Shinji from the back, rubbing his tummy. '!'  
  
"Mis, Misato?" 

"Come on Kajikun… kiss me here…"

__

Sleep walking… that's it, she's sleep walking… eeep… don't touch me there.

"No Misato. Aaahhh"  
  
"Thanks, Kaji-san for, that wondeeeeeeerrrrrrful kiss." a childish Katsuragi Misato winking at a blushingly shy Shinji.  
  
(On her room. Asuka)  
  
baby step baby step baby step  
  
"I… I…!" Asuka peeks out of her room only to see a drunk Misato squeezing a whimpering. Ikari Shinji.  
  
"Misato-San. I'm not. I'm not Kaji. MISATO!" Screams a shocked Shinji.  
  
"Your alone Asuka" 

  
The image of Misato hugging Shinji changed to Rei.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH. I'm not seeing you. Get the fuck out of my head. I'm not. I'm not hearing your AYANAMI!" Asuka screamed on the top of her voice.

  
Surprised, Shinji decided to get away from the Major.  
  
"Asuka." Shinji whispers.  
  
*A loud thud. Something fell on Asuka's room. *  
  
_Asuka. I'm coming_

  
*slap. *  
  
Shinji slapped Misato on her cheek, waking the major from her weird dream.  
  
A shocked Misato snaps out of her dream only to see Ikari Shinji. Running towards the 2nd child's room. She heard him cry. Gathering her thoughts  
  
"huh wa?" Katsuragi Misato scans her surroundings, wondering why. She's holding her cheeks.  
  
"Asuka. Asuka. Asuka." a crying Shinji holding a fainted Asuka  
  
"MISATO, Asuka's not breathing." Ikari Shinji whispered… _Please wake up Asuka… don't leave me all alone._

  
To be continued


	2. broken pieces

Someone to care for chapter two  
  
Broken Pieces  
  
I'm updating the story, fixing some stuff that I should have done. I'm back from a long vacation.

  
Presenting an Eva fanfiction.  
  
It was three in the morning in the Katsuragi Residence.

  
"!"

Gasping, Asuka looks around checking her surroundings. She found herself looking for something that wasn't there.

"Baka…"

__

Don't let her in my head… don't let her in me…

"Baka no Asuka."

__

She's not real… I'm not hearing her…

"Busu… he'll always be mine."

__

Shinji… my little baka Shinji…

"Alone… poor little girl."

She held herself, hugging her knees and started to rock herself back to sanity.

She began to see an image of Rei grinning back at her.

__

I won't loose Shinji to you… He'll see me… he'll love… me…

"Shinji…"

  
(Dream flashback)  
  
"She's gone Misato… Asuka's gone…" a sad Shinji frowned.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
"A dream… it was just a dream…" she felt slightly relieved she held herself tighter… "I'm still here…"

She walked into Shinji's room. She found the young pilot still asleep… the sound of his Sdat player banging…  
  
"Shinji" she whispered the sound seems to linger in the air 'My Evangelion Pilot'  
  
"I'm sorry third child" then she returned to her room with the feeling of satisfaction.   
  
"Note to self, no more of Katsuragi's cooking!" She then closed her eyes… trying vainly to return to her sleep.

  
December nine, school grounds.

A petite girl with light blue hair just above her shoulders was sitting at a bench all alone beneath a Sakura tree. Cradling a pink bag.  
  
'Lunch.' Ayanami Rei gently opens the bag and pulls out what appears to be yesterday's leftovers.  
  
She stared at the leftovers, wishing it to disappear. She glared at it. She wasn't really good at cooking so she didn't know how to make use of her resources back at her apartment.  
  
'.'  
  
"Trash!"  
  
Ayanami Rei quickly casts it away, but something compelled her to look at it again, she felt guilty for wasting her food and sulked. Calmly, she picked it up, cleaned it and stared.  
  
A small tear comes out of her left eye, hardly visible. But it was enough to convince anyone who ever saw her she was sad and unhappy.  
  
_Waste not, what God gave?_ _God… Commander Ikari says God is dead. _She gently took a bite of her food and left. "God gave me strength Ayanami." _Ikarikun… I wish your words were true. _  
  
"Rei." A 14-year-old boy whispered her name, wishing she could hear him. He was standing a few feet away from her. She apparently didn't notice he was standing there.  
  
_I didn't know…_

  
_I'll try to understand you this I promise.  
_  
Frowning at what he saw, Ikari Shinji briskly walked to the cafeteria to buy some food for his friend. _Friend?_ He smiled at the thought. _Rei, I, I want you to be my friend. I don't want to be alone.  
_  
School cafeteria, the sounds of students filled the room with life, everyday school stuff. Love, death and Evangelion.  
  
"Hey hikari-chan" Asuka grins as she waves at her best friend Hikari Hokari. A natural born leader with a warm and gentle side.   
  
"Ohayu" smiling, Hikari waves back  
  
_Good morning? Its fifteen minutes pass twelve. _Sigh… _What does he see in that stooge?  
_  
School cafeteria

  
_I'm not going to run away… I can do this… I can do this…_ confused, Shinji stumbled white chair placed suspiciously on his way. _What the?_

He heard the room fill with laughter as the entire cafeteria bored into his fragile heart. A certain girl was pointing her finger at him, laughing, teasing him, picking on him like she always did.

  
'_Asuka, I should have known._   
  
He got up as quickly as he could, ignoring the laughers of his schoolmates. Lowering his head like a dog kicked while he was trying to pee.

  
"HEY! BAKA! Shinji!"  
  
A grinning Asuka shouts, shrill enough for everyone in the cafeteria to go deaf.  
  
_'Ignore her, ignore her' _

  
"Shinji," Asuka, disappointed with how things went _don't you notice me anymore?_ Asuka was hoping, more of trying to smile. The thought of teasing Shinji, it was always fun, a school trademark. Yet she felt bad. Her heart sank at the recently common feeling. She felt alone.  
  
_Asuka… you're so mean to me... I wish you wouldn't hurt me so._ A tear falls from Shinji's eyes. He smiled at the thought of Rei. 

  
Cafeteria counter, the usual long line of students.

  
"I'll take this banana cup cake and sprite please, also those." Choosing food for Rei is a hard task, sigh _what does she eat anyway?_ He shrugged. _Not rocks and stones I hope._ The incident with Asuka was completely forgotten.  
  
_Rei... Ayanami. Uh… Want to share my lunch? God. That was harsh. What am I thinking_? Planing what to say to her is harder... way harder. Shinji thought. _Miss Misato. tell me what to say._ He closed his eyes awaiting for an answer.  
  
"Pilot Ikari." almost a whisper. A girl's voice…  
  
"Rei?" Shinji turned around to see Rei, smiling, standing behind him. She was in her school uniform as always, yet she appeared a little famished.  
  
"Ayanami? Uh. Uh. Want to." but before he could say the rest  
  
"May I accompany you Ikarikun?" asked the smiling angel with light blue hair.  
  
_Ayanami._ Shinji's face smiles a little. _Is this a dream?_  
  
"Shinjikun?" Ayanami Rei poked Shinji on his shoulders, waking him from his daydream. Waking Shinji from his thoughts. _Did she just call me a friend? Woo hoo.  
_  
"Uh. Sure Ayanami." He was smiling. _'You took the words out of my mouth. Rei.'  
_  
Smiling, Rei took Shinji's hand. 

Shinji smiled. Blushing a little, Rei tugged him a bit. In Shinji's mind he wished this moment would repeat again and again like his Sdat. Life… Nothing could beat the real thing.

  
In the cafeteria, where everything is almost fair game.

  
_Wondergirl. I... Hate... You_

The words kept repeating in Asuka's mind. Hatred shows in her beautiful face. She felt like her toy was stolen from her.  
  
"Asuka?" Hikari wonders at her friend's sudden change of mood.  
  
To be continued 


	3. pieces of the puzzle

Standard Disclaimer Applies. Nani? Simple, I don't own Evangelion…

  
An Eva fanfiction. need I say more? Funfiction ^_^ p.s. try reading it slowly. Thank you for your reviews and support.  


Pieces of the puzzle.

December one, nine in the evening, Katsuragi residence Asuka's room.  
  
"Shinji." Asuka whispers as if taken aback by what has happened earlier in the cafeteria. Scenes of Shinji and Ayanami holding hands together, walking hand in hand. _Freak… _  
  
_Is my attention not enough? No… it isn't your fault Shinji… it's her… that doll, that bitch… I'll get you back… your mine… and everyone knows that I don't share._

Asuka slowly closes her eyes. She was having a lapse of memories that she wished vanished a long time ago. Yet lately they came back haunting her worse than before. _I hate being alone…_

  
She remembered seeing Ikari Shinji and Ayanami Rei, walking together, Ayanami smiling, touching her Shinji... feeling his hands… caressing him. She didn't have the right to touch him. That doll… That doll… That… DOLL.  
  
_What am I doing wrong?_

"Love is pain." 

  
"And pain is love?" Asuka answers unsure… 

  
"." A young girl plays with her doll, combing her hair.

  
_Love is pain, pain is love, and Shinji is in a lot of pain_

__

Am I showing him love or am I bringing him death?  
  
Silent contemplation.  
  
_Understand me Shinji… I may be proud or stubborn… but I truly love you. _Asuka sobs, hugging her knees, rocking herself slowly, and remembering her mother's sweet touch. _Mama… where did I go wrong…? I tried to be strong… I don't need anybody, yet I feel I need Shinji… I don't want to loose him to that porcelain doll._  
  
A memory of Asuka when she was young.  
  
"Mama, I'm going to be a pilot. I'm going to be the best. You're going to be proud of me Mama. Mama. Mama. Mama. Mama. Mama. Mama. Mama." a chibi Asuka. Running towards a silhouette form of a lady only to stop. "Mama?" A woman was hanging from the ceiling. A doll wrapped on her arms, she was bleeding…

  
"Mama? I don't want to follow you."  
  
That memory still scarred her in her heart.  
  
_Mama… I don't want to die yet…_

  
Her sobs continued to echo in her room… but she couldn't contain herself. She cried.  
  
Ikari Shinji stood outside, in front of Asuka's room. Contemplating and confused.  
  
_Asuka, your crying… someone as strong as her? She's human too I guess… I wish I know, I wish I could help.' _Shinji stood, staring at that sliding door in front of him.  
  
_Tell me what to do Asuka? _Shinji sighs_ 'I can't even help myself.'  
_  
"Coward." Shinji whispered to himself as he heads back to his room. _I wish she'd talk to me… I wish._  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
Someone came knocking on his doors. _Misatosan? _  
  
Asuka stood in front of Shinji's room. _Shinji's lovely suite. Kawaii… Asuka and Shinji's lovely suite, _she smiled at the idea.  
  
She waited for a couple of minutes… and knocked again… no answer… _Are you asleep Shinkun? _

She slowly slid Shinji's door and walked inside… trying to be discrete.

  
Asuka tilts her head sideways, a long sweat drop forms on her forehead, then her veins bulge. _Shinji, how could you?_  
  
Shinji was sleeping holding a picture of Rei in his left hand… _her old Nerv ID…_ _The bitch._  
  
Asuka was about to slam the door when she saw something else it made her smile.  
  
On Shinji's right hand was a picture… the image formed a bit better when she closed the gap. It was a sketch of her… with the words, characters. I Love You. _Aishiteru._  
  
_Shinji._ Asuka smiling although not visible, she felt better _'I'll be nice to you my pilot, my Ikari. My Ikari Shinji. I'll win you… I'll open your eyes to me._  
  
"Asuka?" whispers a dreaming Shinji.  
  
Asuka sighed. S_weet dreams.  
_  
Slowly she walked towards her room stopping only to glance once in awhile to her Kawaii chan's room where a Shinji slept. She treasured the thought and smiled. "Good night Shinjikun"  
  
Ayanami residence, a dark alley somewhere in Tokyo three. A few block from Nerv… a dangerous area for a girl living alone, unprotected, young and innocent.  
  
December nine   
  
Rei glanced outside of her window at the beautiful, shining blue moon. S_hinji Ikari… _She was replaying her encounter with Shinji this morning, beside her a leftover banana cake that she ate earlier with Shinji. She smiled and ate the rest… _thanks Ikarikun. _  
  
Nerv, a few hours ago, mankind's last hope against the angels, a foundation of lies.   
  
Commander Ikari, stood and caressed Ayanami's blue hair, he gently stroke it like he did with his wife's hair.  
  
_Yui, soon my Yui. Soon. I'll awaken Shinji… I'll awaken his spirit. The perfect Evangelion even at the cost of his sanity._ Gendou thought, as he stroked Rei's light blue hair.  
  
_What is this I feel?  
_  
_My heart beats like fire… trembling with sensation… is this love?'  
_  
"Love is an irrelevant feeling. You were created for a purpose, that's all you need to know."

  
She remembered Shinji's love, her own definition of love anyway… a love of pure kindness and absolute sacrifice. _Love._ Love made her smile.  
  
_Shinji, I'll protect you _

Ayanami stepped away from the commander who looked surprised.  
  
"Rei?" _She's smiling… something is wrong…_  
  
"."Rei stood quietly, she seems to be in her own world… something more than her usual calmness. "Something of extreme importance came up."  
  
She turned around and walked out of the office, leaving the frowning commander, alone… alone, empty and cold.  
  
It happened a little earlier. Something she did not regret nor she wanted to repeat. She didn't want to be replaced yet… it wasn't her time.  
  
"Shinji, I'll protect you." Ayanami Rei whispers as she rocked herself to sleep… cradling her little pillow. _Shinji the kawaii plow plow._ She had to name it anyway… the name just made her laugh. 

That night she dreamed of holding Shinji's hands, feeling his warmness… just being safe. Her first dream.   
  
To be continued


	4. Father...

Sins of the father

December ten Katsuragi Residence just another day.  
  
_Oh My God…_ Asuka tripped on A crying Pen Pen scurrying towards the refrigerator.

__

Misato… Miss Misato is that you? Shinji accidentally dropped his towel, exposing his… er dignity; not that Misato hasn't seen it yet. ^_^ 

Misato Katsuragi in her uniform, neat and clean, her cross necklace shining ever so brightly.

__

The moon is square… the moon is square… he pointed his finger at Misato. He blushed, turning almost like a tomato. 

__

I'm dreaming… she does look cute… but then again, she's my guardian… baka… think happy thought.

"HENTAI…" Asuka screamed as she covered her eyes. Fingers pointing to Shinji's er um… dignity.

Misato giggled, seeing Shinji run towards his room naked was funny. _Asuka… you sly fox… you're blushing._

Asuka sighed… she blushed thinking about what she just saw. _Shinji… what I'd give to see you naked again…_ She then noticed Misato looking at her with a grin. She blushed and shook her head violently. 

"It's not what you think Misato…"

"Sure, sure…" the older woman giggled.

__

Asuka has the hots for Shinji, who would have thought he'd tame the beast, should I? 

"Don't do it Misato…" a chibi conscience poked her.

__

I better let faith decide things could go messy. Katsuragi Misato sighed.

Five minutes later.

"Hey Shinji." 

"Asuka?" 

Still out of the blues. Shinji pulled his thoughts together and produced an awkward smile in return Asuka smiled.

__

Please don't hurt me…

"Misato said that you come with her and that I...that I…" Asuka stuttered… _I can say it. Come on Asuka, you can do it. You can do it… just say those words._

"I… I… I… er…" 

Asuka blushes, she looks at her feet, moving closer towards Shinji, closing the gap.

"Hey Shinji, what's taking you so long."

__

Miss Misato? Hmm… does this have anything to do with me? I better go see what she wants.

"I'm their Miss Misato."

__

Gahh… I was this close Asuka mentally screams to the world. _There he goes, walking towards the car. Damn you, damn you Misato, I'll clean your smile off your face._

"SHINJI!!!!!!"

__

Oops, did I just scream… er… ha ha.

"Yes Asuka?"

__

Don't look at me like that Shinji… I hate it when you look at me with your puppy dog eyes. Oh my… I'm getting wet.

"PERVERT!!!" Asuka screams as she runs towards her room.

__

Smile Shinji, smile… block it out of your mind, even though it hurts. Just smile, your ok.

Shinji closed his eyes, letting the tears fall on his face.

"Tell me later Asuka chan. I'll be here, I'm just a call away." He whispered towards her room.

"Lets go Misato." 

__

Poor Shinji…

"You're crying Shinji?"

"Huh? Oh… it's not what you think Misato, my eye just itches."

__

She hurt you didn't she? Yeah she did, didn't she?

"I see, lets go then."

"I love you Shinji no baka." whispers Asuka. _I wish you could hear me, hear my words, read my thoughts. It's just like a dream after all._

To Nerv and beyond.

__

Rei… I can't get you out of my mind. Shinji smiled. _Still it's nice to imagine you smiling at me the way you did, the way you do. If only I could say the words, that I couldn't say. Maybe one of these days ._

Poor kid… I wonder what he's thinking. I should say something… come on Misato, you can think of something…

"Shit" she cussed, almost hitting a pedestrian. _Kaji, tell me what to do…_  
"Misato?" 

__

She doesn't normally drive this way… stress? Hardly, must be too much alcohol. She does look a bit tired, what has she been doing. Shinji sighs.

"Nani? Oh. Shinji, what is it?" Misato jokingly responds putting on a fake smile. _Smile… a mask that I hide in. Be strong._

"Could you slow down a bit? You almost hit Kensuke back there." Shinji looked into Misato's eyes. L_ike cute puppy dog eyes._

Sweat drops formed on Misato's temple. "Er… yes Shinji… yes."

Rei's apartment, December two, ten in the morning.

__

I've decided. Ayanami Rei heads towards her bathroom and took a shower.  
  
Nerv Designated School code name 707: Classroom

Asuka Soryu Langley was determined to win Shinji's heart and planned something nice for Shinji. She was humming "C U When You Get There" _I'll see you when you get there… when you get there, Shinji._

Tomorrow… hmmm… "Eureka… I've got It." ^_^ (ok that was corny) As her mind formed ideas she grins at herself. _I need help though. _

"Hikari, I need your help"

Back at Nerv, Doctor Akagi Ritsuko was doing her job, maintaining the MAGI. _The three wise men, in Mom's eyes, me as a mother, as a scientist and as a woman. _

"Like mother like daughter… How ironic."

"Hey Ritsu…"

__

Misato… dressed again I see. To what do I owe the honor? 

"Dr. Akagi, you sent for me?"

__

Ikari Jr. 

"HEY"

__

Misato… you don't need to scream at me… Ritsu sighs, she smiled and waved 

"Hi Misato… Shinji and I have some important business with the commander, see ya."

__

School uniform again…

"Come on Shinji, the commander wants to see you."

__

I'm needed for now… a smile appears slightly on his lips

Misato stared at the boy for a moment. _Life is simple in his own way._

"Bye Misato, see you later." Said Shinji who was walking with Ritsuko hand in hand.

__

Now that's something you don't see everyday. 

Commander's office, an eerie glow of black and blue overshadows the room. Slight classical music can be heard.

Ikari Gendou was standing by the widow, his view of neo Tokyo 3... _I don't know what to say._

"Sir… the pilot is here to see you."

"Let him in…" Gendou said as he returned to his desk just in time before the door opened. Resuming his trademark covering his face with his hands.

"I'll be right here outside the door if you need me Shinji.'' Ritsuko motioned Shinji to go in. _'I hope everything goes well._ _There was too much at stake now._

Shinji nodded and smiled.

*Door slides open*

He saw the commander for the first time in a long, long time. He sighed and stepped inside his office. _Commander_  
_I hate it when he stares bluntly at me like that._

"Sir…"

To be continued  
  
(revelation of the plot. Why was Shinji summoned? And what's with Shinji holding hand in hand with Dr. Ritsuko Akagi?)


	5. In your hands (project I S)

In the hands of the Father

Just to see you smile one more time

To hear you speak those words

And to be a part of your life

Something better, something more

In your hands Father

In your hands

-Lk

  
December one, the start of the Christmas season.

  
Geofront: City Fortress, Nerv

  
A young blue haired maiden walks the Nerv labyrinth… She wears some of her seldom seen attire, a jogging outfit. Nerv was printed on her jogging pants and on the right chest area of her jacket. She stops for a brief moment… she senses a friend's, no someone who means something to her… 

__

Ikari kun… I sense you are near.

Secrets would often scream in these halls, wanting, screaming, and begging to be heard.  
  
Silently Rei walked to the forbidden chamber. A place allowed only to four individuals. One of such was Ikari Gendou, the commander of Nerv. A room where angels are born.  
  
Room two five o one. Rei went in. She smiled; _Project Ikari Shinji_  
  
Shinji clones were swimming in a tank full of LCL. Most of them had red eyes like her, most but not all. _Ikari Shinji you're special._ She waved at one and the latter smiled. _Ikari-kun  
_  
Nerv Central Dogma, Commander's Office.   
  
Ikari Shinji feels uneasy; he was still in his casual clothes… He didn't like this. His father was silent, too silent. He tried not to look into his father's gaze, but to him it was it was boring into his soul. _I… I'm scared of the way you look at me… please… look somewhere else._  
  
The silence was broken when Ayanami Rei entered the office. She looked at Shinji and smiled.  
  
"Rei." Shinji utters the word almost like a whisper. _She's here?_  
  
Ikari Gendou stood from his seat and walked toward them, one arm behind his back. _Father…_  
  
Shinji stepped back a bit. His facial expression shows that he's scared.  
  
"Shinji, close your eyes." Commanded Ikari Gendou. 

"Yes sir…"

*BANG*

"…"

Everything fades to black.

  
"Shinji." voice  
  
_Is this my fate? Father… you took my life… it's ok then… as long as it's you._ Shinji thought as he bathe in a puddle of his own blood, it slowly crept away from his body. His life… fading away… fading… fading into nothingness.

  
A flash of white light filled the room.

  
An image of Rei holding him, she looked as if she was going to cry… but never did. At her side was Commander Ikari. Shinji couldn't make out what he was saying. It was something like… "Fragile…"  
  
Another flash filled the room.

"?"

__

Where is this?

  
"Shinji." Voice of a woman. _Familiar… is that you…_ _Mama?_

"Live…"_  
_  
Light filled the room one more time.

  
Shinji tried to sit but he was loosing blood. Ritsuko was shouting orders… He couldn't make out the words but and his body was being moved. It was almost like piloting Eva… but

  
He felt weaker every second till he finally closed his eyes, one more time.

Then everything fades to black.

  
To be continued


	6. A broken heart (project I S)

Geofront: Nerv, central dogma Room Two Five O One, 

  
"He looks so peaceful." Ikari Gendou whispered to Doctor Ritsuko Akagi. He slowly stroked Shinji's hair, watching his son sleep peacefully. 

"He's pure…"

"Blessed by the angels."

"Operation is a success."

"Just as the Magi predicted."

Ritsuko was holding a model two four alpha handgun. She inspected it and saw the registered depletion of ammo. She smiled.

"The implantation was successful." Ritsuko replied  
  
"All is going according to the schedule." With that said Ikari Gendou smiled. _Shinji forgive me, I can't let you go yet.  
_  
Nerv Cafeteria, also sometimes known as Angel's Cafe

  
Misato was drinking coffee, she was in her full major's uniform.

__

Hand in hand with Ritsuko? When did those two get close? Confusion clouded her thoughts. _What about me Shinji- kun, what about me? _She stared at her cup, sipping it gently. She glared at it. _Taste's like..._

  
"Blood." Whispered Misato.

  
She left, leaving the rest of her coffee untouched.  
  
Ayanami Residence,  
  
A sudden feel of uneasiness came to her... "Shinji." A whisper escapes her lips, dressed in her nightgown. _Shinji…_

  
Curtly she arranged her things. _You would have wanted it this way Shinji.  
_  
She held took her Math thirty-six notes and left the apartment. Heading towards Nerv.  
  
Katsuragi Residence, a home for lost souls.

  
Asuka was humming fly me to the moon. She prepared a nice meal for the third child, Ikari Shinji. She was full of spirit and most of all she was smiling, _you better be grateful Shinji. _She grins as she continues to prepare for dinner singing. _I should do this more often._

Geofront, Nerv central dogma

  
Shinji wakes up and slowly opens his eyes. "Unfamiliar…" is all he could say. He tries to sit but was gently pushed down by a familiar face. Someone was stroking his hair. "…" He smiled; it was his father, the person who took care of him, who raised him. The one who taught him the principles of living? "Hi…"

"Hey…"  
  
Ikari Gendou was sitting at his son's side, he was dressed in his Nerv attire. _Just when I thought I saw it all, he ordered his son to be brainwashed with a new memory. _Doctor Akagi sighed… "At least your one of my own."

Ikari Gendou smiled as Shinji returned to his slumber. His smile faded as he saw Dr. Ritsuko Akagi giving him a surprised look.  
  
Rei stood outside the room. Still holding her handbook. She silently observed what was happening in the room.  
  
"Commander Ikari and Ikarikun." a smile formed in her lips. _I'll be here for you Shinji. _She thought. _You'll no longer be alone._  
  
Commander Ikari stood and straightened himself. He looked at his son once more. _Project I S._ _Yui, this is all for you and our family._

  
Commander Ikari left, not noticing a blue haired girl who sat on the floor, working on her Handbook.  
  
Rei stood five minutes later and decided to see Shinji.  
  
Room two five O one

  
Ritsuko stared at the sleeping child. _Poor Shinji. Still being used, just like Rei…_ She took his temperature. She noted it.  
  
Holding a syringe in her left hand, she tested it, seeing that it works. She took a few samples of Shinji's blood. '!'  
  
"Something's wrong." Ritsuko trembled, she ran out of the room. _I have to report this to the commander. _She thought. 'Something's terribly wrong.  
  
Unnoticed, Rei walked towards Shinji and sat beside him. She gently took his hand. She noticed a broken vial. She then saw the syringe on the floor. Shinji was moaning. "Angels…" Rei was confused  
  
She dropped her handbook.  
  
She closed her eyes and opened it. Still the image remained the same. Shinji was glowing. The vial, the vial spilled Shinji's blood. _His blood… Blood type blue_

  
To be continued


	7. An Evangel was born

An Evangel is Born

  
The skies turn black filled with ashes… _fire… fire burns in my heart_

  
December thirteen, Nerv Commander's Office

  
Gendou Ikari sat behind his desk, alone… no one to talk to. The rest of his staff has gone for the night, a little Nerv break or so they'd nick name it. The light has dimmed a little making his room send dark shadows. 

__

0.000000000012% probability and I used to think the o nine system was easy. Squeezing the report of a recent experiment. _Yui… it's all for you_  
  
"Shinji…" he whispers, staring at the picture of his son, his face asking forgiveness. The picture just stared at him, smiling, carefree and very much human, that was then, a rare picture of Shinji walking towards school with his friends. _This feeling… _He recalled when his precious Yui disappeared ten years back, his eyes watered. Like before he felt his heart hollow more. Never once did Gendou Ikari cry in his life, yet he's also human. He lowered his head and covered his face with his hands.  
  
That night Ikari Gendou, commander of Nerv, the most powerful man on earth. That night Ikari Gendou cried.  
  
Katsuragi Residence,   
  
A sleepy Asuka, wearing a long T-shirt sat at the table waiting for a certain friend. She sighed… the eyebags on her eyes showed that she was tired, a sign of lack of sleep. She kept calling Shinji's name again and again, like a chant that repeated in her mind. _Shinji.  
_  
She imagines seeing him smiling at her, praising her for her wonderful work, eating what she prepared just for him… a wonderful imagination, like a dream. 

__

God…Shinji… where are you?  


It hurts… it hurts deep inside when I worry for someone, I wasn't usually like this… feeling, caring, "Mama… did I change that much?"  


Asuka felt her heartache. Powerless to stop the tears from her eyes, it kept flowing…

__

I still have a hard time trying to cry. Does that make me human?

__

Rei…Wondergirl now that's an example for something inhuman, a lifeless doll. Ha…

She sniffled… wiping away her tears.

__

Shinji are you with Rei?  
  
"." Misato felt her heart sank at seeing the proud second child cry. She felt it's her responsibility to tell Asuka that Shinji disappeared. 

__

A broken heart is a hard wound to heal… poor Asuka…

Shinji's disappearance seemed a little out of place… Misato clenched her fist.

__

Shinji… I'll find you… for Asuka's sake… and mine too.  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
Asuka ignored the knocking. 

__

Knock knock tipity top… knocks knock… God!!!

She didn't feel like moving. 

__

Major… please just go away… 

Knock Knock Knock

__

Mama, I want to be with you. 

__

Mama, what about Shinji… were is he…

She thought she liked the young pilot. In fact she was actually so much in love.  
  
Knock Knock

  
"Will you get that door, Asuka." A tired Misato peering out of her room. Clutching a can of SMB 

(San Miguel Beer ^_^ its so tasty)  
  
Pen Pen just squeaked. Looking at Major then turned his attention to the door.  
  
Asuka ignored her. Oblivious to anyone, she just kept staring at the table, _Shinji…_

  
Knock Knock Knock

  
"Hey. Anyone home?" Shouted a familiar voice.  


__

Shinji…

  
Asuka's heart chirped and stared at the door.   
  
Misato, drunk that she was, was sleeping at a struggling Pen Pen pillow.  
  
Asuka's heart leapt to her throat. "Shinji!" She whispered.  
  
She ran towards the door as fast as her legs can carry her.

__

Shinji… 

Her face smiled slightly… hope filled her heart.  
  
She stopped staring at the doorknob. 

  
Knock Knock Knock

  
She paused for a moment and closed her eyes. Asuka Soryu Langley prayed. In her mind it was almost an eternity. _Please let it be Shinji.  
_  
(Door opens)  
  
A hand held her crying face.  
  
She opened her eyes. She smiled.  
  
"Shinji."  


If only Asuka waited a few more minutes… she could have seen Shinji's eyes flicker… from blue to red… then back.

"To be continued"


	8. Secrets

Dedicated to all the reviewers out there. You people opened my mind to new ideas that I decided to tackle.  
  
An Eva fanfic.  
  
Note: Neon Genesis Evangelion/Shin Seiki Evangelion is owned by H.Anno and Gainax  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Secrets  
  
(Katsuragi Residence)  
  
Dec 14  
  
6:30 am  
  
'I never thought the Commander Gendou would ever visit Shinji' Misato thought.  
  
The past few days have been surprising.  
  
Once in awhile, the commander would come and visit his son bringing snacks and some videos to watch. Though Shinji was his usual quite self. He would smile every time his father would come.  
  
'Something's not right' senses the Major. Shinji hardly talks to her anymore and when he did, it'd be like Good Morning or Hello. His hair seemed to have faded a little, no longer did it shine the proud color of black but rather as lonely dark gray, as if something was missing. He smiles only when Asuka is either teasing him or talking to him with a hint of glimmer in his eyes. This bothered her a lot. 'When did Shinji became as quite as Rei?' Misato dismissed the thought and continued cooking breakfast.  
  
(Ayanami Residence)  
  
A sleepy blue haired angel was cleaning her room. To her it seemed irrelevant but Shinji seems to end up cleaning her room every time he visits. Now cleanliness was relevant to her.  
  
She stopped for a moment to recall how Shinji would smile. That nice charming but calming smiles not the fake smile he used to show in the past. It bothered her no more than a misplaced shoe would.  
  
Ayanami Rei continued to clean her room and arranged her things. 'It may not be as clean if Shinji were cleaning but it would make him proud of her.' She smiled at the thought and decided it was time for some banana cake.  
  
(Nerv Installation)  
  
A lone figure was standing in front of the evangelions. Ritsuko Akagi silently talks to Unit 01, eyes looked into the Units'.  
  
Theoretically this unit was not an it but a she, unit 01 has the soul of Shinji's mom Ikari Yui. Her eyes show she asks for forgiveness. She never would have thought the Project S I would turn Shinji into a hybrid of an Evangelion and an angel. Man's next evolution.  
  
Unit 01 stared at her, blaming her, full of hatred and loathing. She was startled when she heard a soft growl. She was sure it came from Unit 01, Ikari Yui was watching her. But she noted that Unit 01 was just a machine, a weapon, the glorious mother of destruction.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't protect Shinji, Auntie Yui." She whispers. As she touches Unit 01's hand. She felt warm, that warmth made her smile.  
  
(Katsuragi Residence)  
  
Dec 14  
  
7:00 am  
  
Asuka silently sneaks into Shinji's room. She opens the door as quietly as she could. 'Shinji's still asleep.' She smiled at seeing him sleep so peacefully. 'It's been awhile since I sneaked into his room.' She thought  
  
She silently crept closer to him, looking at his peaceful form and gently rubbed his back, Shinji moaned, still asleep. Feeling his body as her hands lingered on him, from shoulders to his lower back. 'He's warm' she thought, "Shinji" she whispers in his ear. She hesitated for awhile, unsure if to continue. She gently felt his lower with her hand. 'You have a nice butt Shinjikun.' She quickly dismissed the thought and blushed. 'Baka, your not Hentai' she couldn't help herself but giggle.  
  
Shinji moved a little, as if he was dreaming. Shinji moaned a little. Then resumed his peaceful sleep. Asuka, smiled. She gently rested her head on his back and fell asleep.  
  
7:15 am  
  
Misato Katsuragi decided that it's time for her little angels to rise and shine. 'Angels.' She pondered the word for awhile then sighed. 'If only they didn't exist, angels would still have meant beauty.'  
  
Misato stood in front of Shinji's room. The sign "Shinji's lovely room" has been missing. 'Did he decide to rid himself of that sign?' Misato stared at the door and gently knocked.  
  
No one answered. She felt a little funny. And opened the room.  
  
(Surprised)  
  
"Asuka," Misato whispered her name, as she smiled and the couple. Both asleep 'Oh they're so cute.' She decided to wake them later, imagining what a surprised Shinji would look like. She grinned; an idea came into her mind. She ran to her room and took a camera and returned to take their picture.  
  
'I'm a goddess' thinking 'That if you ever insult my food later.' the grin widened as she saw the picture develop.  
  
"Sleep tight my angels." She whispered.  
  
To be continued 


	9. Open your heart

Open your Heart to me  
  
1 Chapter 8  
  
1.1 Dec 14  
  
7:30 am  
  
(Katsuragi Residence)  
  
1.2 "WAKEEEEEEEY WAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEY SHINJIKUN AND ASUKACHAN!!"  
  
Screamed a dancing Misato poking out a camera.  
  
*Flash snap snap snap*  
  
Asuka stood disoriented. Then it hit her. Misato was taking pictures of Shinjikun and her. She screamed.  
  
Shinji, turned to face them with a very sleepy expression.  
  
"Nani? Nani?" asked a confused Shinji.  
  
Asuka and Misato stared at Shinji. Both of them have surprised expressions in their faces. 'Why does Shinchan sound like a girl?'  
  
Shinji just smiled.  
  
Asuka couldn't help but run towards Shinji and decided to feel his chest, making sure he was a he not a she. A confusing expression showed in her face. 'Boobs? Shinji doesn't have boobs. Who the fuck is this?'  
  
Shinji screamed in pain. She sobbed as Asuka began to back away in fear kicking Shinji between the legs. Shinji dropped in pain. Squirming. Crying. Sobbing.  
  
Misato looked at Asuka angrily "Why did you kick Shinji?"  
  
Asuka screamed with a hint of surprise in her voice. "That a girl Misato, that's not Shinjikun, that's a girl!"  
  
Shinji was confused. She was confused why Asuka attacked her. She began to stutter looking at Asuka. looking for acceptance. "I'm hurt." and slowly tried to stand walking towards the girl.  
  
Asuka backed away staring at the girl Shinji with a blank expression mixed with fear, she held Misato's hand.  
  
Misato instinctively ran towards Shinji leaving Asuka and hugged Shinji.  
  
*Surprise*  
  
Misato stepped away from Shinji, mouth wide open, her face showing a questioning look. She whispered "Shinji.?"  
  
The girl nodded, smiling.  
  
(Nerv Infirmary)  
  
Asuka was sitting next to a lying bandaged Shinji. She was apologizing for the umpteenth time on how she didn't mean to hurt her. Shinji just gave her a charming smile and said, "it was ok" as he lay their on the infirmary bed. The scenario would repeat every time she'd apologize.  
  
Rei entered the Infirmary and glared at Asuka, she glared at her full of hate.  
  
*Slap*  
  
Asuka felt her face sting as Rei slapped her.  
  
"Rei." Asuka whispers, she frowned.  
  
She knew Rei really cared for Shinji. She knew Rei entrusted Shinji to her. Now all she felt was Rei hated her the most for hurting Shinji, even though she didn't mean it. "I didn't know." She told Rei.  
  
Rei just passed her and held Shinji's hand.  
  
Asuka sat beside Shinji and held his other hand. 'I won't ever loose to you. not to a doll, never!'  
  
(Elsewhere on Nerv)  
  
"WHAT?" Misato spat at Dr. Akagi who was trying to explain to her what happened. Not the truth of course, but another that would suffice for now.  
  
"Misato, it's like this Shinji contracted a virus from the last angel." Explained Ritsuko as she held Misato's shoulders. Trying hard to convince the Major.  
  
Major Katsuragi Misato stared at her. Frowning for not being informed earlier. She stared at Ritsuko, her stare turned into a glare.  
  
The doctor tried hard not to blink at her accusing eyes.  
  
Finally Misato walking away said "You better not be keeping secrets from me Akagi. you better not."  
  
"Don't you trust me Misato?" The doctor asked innocently  
  
"You lost my trust when you played God with Rei." She answered "You better not be playing God with Shinjikun. you better find a way to return her to his former self." Answered an angry Misato. She glared one last time at the Dr. and left.  
  
Dr. Akagi sobbed when the Major left. She whispers "If only you know the truth Misato." "If only you knew. You'd hate me more."  
  
(Nerv Infirmary)  
  
Ikari Gendou entered the room.  
  
He stared Asuka with eyes full of hatred.  
  
Asuka hid behind Shinji who was assuring her father she was ok.  
  
Misato entered the room surprised to see Ikari Gendou and Ayanami Rei talking to Shinji. Shinji smiled at her when she entered the room. She couldn't help but make a fist out of her palm. She was scared for Shinji. She was scared knowing she couldn't protect him fully. She won't let that happen again. She wanted to hear answers, she wanted to know the truth.  
  
"Commander. why was I not informed that Shinji was" her voice trailed off, she was looking for a term which she could use in describing the situation.  
  
"Sick?" implied Ikari Gendou in a monotone voice. Shinji's expression returned to his normal I'm scared look, the one she used to show when she was a boy.  
  
"Rei, please escort Shinchan to my office and wait there for awhile." Said Ikari Gendou who was smiling at Shinji. Shinji smiled back.  
  
Rei hurriedly took Shinji's hand and helped Shinji towards a wheelchair. Both pilots left the room.  
  
Asuka was surprised to see Shinji smiling at his father. Something is not right, something was not right at all. Her instincts told her so.  
  
Commander Ikari Gendou looked at Major Katsuragi Misato, meeting his eyes with her own. "I didn't want to worry you Major. It didn't seem relevant at the time." He replied.  
  
Misato didn't believe that the commander was capable of caring. But something in his eyes showed that he truly did care for Shinji, or was it because he has something big planed for Shinji.  
  
'Shinji turned into a girl because of you.' She thought. 'Bastard. You better not be touching her.'  
  
"I'm sure Dr. Akagi briefed you on the situation?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Yes." Misato replied hesitantly and looked at Asuka. Who in turn gave an I don't know anything I'm innocent look.  
  
Gendou turned her attention to the second pilot and frowned. His gaze returned back to the major. "I've decided it's best to separate Asuka and Shinji for the moment. Seeing how she almost broke my so. daughter's pelvis."  
  
Asuka was about to reply; that she didn't know it really was Shinji but she was silenced by the commander's hateful glare.  
  
"Shinji pleaded me not to send you away, I would have if She didn't ask me not to." Pausing for effect  
  
Asuka was surprised that Shinji cared for her. Tears began to develop on her eyes. 'Shinji. My Shinji, girl or boy. I'm still here for you.' She smiled  
  
"Knowing Shinji, she doesn't fully understand the situation. Soryu, this would benefit both of you if you'd see less of her for now. This is only temporary till we find and restore Shinji to her past state." "Don't make this any harder for Shinji." continued Ikari Gendou without emotions, failing to add that Shinji cared for her. This made the commander queasy.  
  
"Where would I stay then?" Asuka replied, sulking.  
  
Gendou replied "With the Major. Shinji will be staying in my condo. She'll be accompanied by Rei."  
  
Misato's eyes grew wider with surprise at what the commander just said. "What about you commander?" asked a confused Misato.  
  
Gendou turned to Misato "I'd be staying at my office as I usually do. Your both dismissed." With that said Commander Ikari Gendou left.  
  
1 minute later  
  
Asuka looked at Misato with tears. "He's trying to keep my away from Shinji, isn't he?"  
  
Misato smiled at Asuka; "It's not your fault. Besides you'll see each other at school." Said Misato.  
  
Asuka smiled and held Misato's hand. Misato smiled and they both went back to her condo.  
  
To be continued 


	10. Ikari Gendou, Father's love

H.Anno and Gainax, what a pair, both own shin Seiki Evangelion.  
  
I hope the fanfiction has been enjoyable. ^_^ I hope I have met your expectations. Thanks for your email. You know who you are.  
  
An eva fanfiction. Someone to care for  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Ikari Gendou's Heart  
  
.  
  
For to us a child is born, to us a son is given, and the government will be on his shoulders. And he will be called wonderful counselor, mighty  
  
God everlasting Father, Prince of Peace  
  
-Isaiah 9:6, Bible  
  
.  
  
(Nerv Halls)  
  
Two angels, two beautiful angels were walking hand in hand. A young blue haired petite girl and a young dark gray haired girl. Both were silent, both were surrounded by an aura of calmness and beauty.  
  
The young blue haired pilot, Ayanami Rei, the complement of the angel named Lilith and the young dark gray haired girl, Ikari Shinji, now almost identical to Ayanami, she was the actual embodiment of the angel Lilith.  
  
The two girls kept walking, once in awhile, Rei would glance at Shinji. Once in awhile their eyes would meet. Both would giggle and smile. Once in awhile Rei would blush, holding, tugging Shinji closer to her. The other angel would simply smile, 'Your so beautiful' Rei thought, blushing, turning almost as red as Asuka's hair, she'd look away only to glance at her once again and that smile almost always makes Rei blush.  
  
Rei stopped walking, She wanted to hold Shinji, she wanted to touch her, feel her, and to keep her beside her at all times. She wanted to have Shinji all for herself.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Commander, it is imperative that you strip the second child of her eva." Rei spoke with a hint of irritation as she mentioned the second child, Asuka Soryu Langley, her rival, her enemy. The one person keeping Shinji from her.  
  
Commander Ikari Gendou was slightly amused at Rei's request, the second child outlived her usefulness and was a threat to Shinji. He mildly nodded to Rei, smiling at her.  
  
Rei smiled at him, as if there was a hint of malice in her smile thought the commander. 'Do I hint jealousy?' He smiled at the thought that Rei would be the one to take care of his son, if he ever returns to normal.  
  
"Shinji." Rei whispers, smiling. She bowed at the commander and left.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Commander Ikari was holding Shinji's soft light flesh colored hands. 'Your warm Shinji,' he thought. Shinji smiled, still asleep. It broke Ikari Gendou's heart. "I never meant to hurt you Shinji." he whispered into the young girl's ear and gave her a light kiss on the cheeks.  
  
Shinji's eyes opened, his vision was a bit blurry, an after effect of mom's. no, of Dr. Ritsuko's medication. She saw a silhouette form, a shadow hovering over him. Shinji closed her eyes and opened it again. This time her eyes did not betray her. She saw her father looming over her. Care was clearly shown in his eyes. She smiled, tears of joy was in her eyes. She gently tried to sit and hugged her dad.  
  
Ikari Gendou was full of mixed emotions. He didn't know how to react in this sort of situation. This feeling has been so vague and yet it seemed so familiar. 'Yui. she just looks like you.'  
  
"Shinchan," Ikari Gendou whispered into his daughter's ear. Anger towards the second child was defiantly showing in his face as he saw Shinji moved in discomfort. "I'm to let you know that it's been decided that the Asuka will be returned to Germany." He said in an almost provocative tone not meant to Shinji, but to Asuka.  
  
Shinji looked into her father's eyes with sadness, her once youthful, charming yet calming smile turned into a frown. She gazed into his father's eyes, through those glasses, through that mask and replied "She didn't know."  
  
Commander Ikari knew then that her daughter still needs the second child. He frowned. Asuka was not informed that Shinji was not well.  
  
"Don't father," Shinji said, as she held his father's hands. Not in hatred but yearning to be understood.  
  
The commander did not want to break his bond with his daughter now. Not that he's so near into taking her back and earning her love. Not when everything was going to plan. Except for the accident, everything was well.  
  
Shinji just gazed into his eyes.  
  
It tore him apart. He couldn't hurt Shinji anymore. He knew that if he'd do what he told him earlier, Shinji would die again. Shinji was really in love with both Asuka and Rei. And loosing one would mean death to his heart.  
  
Shinji smiled at his father and said. "You don't have to say it. I'm glad."  
  
Gendou Ikari smiled. Gendou Ikari gently brushed Shinji's dark gray hair. He gave his daughter a slight kiss in the lips. And gave her a hug. Shinji had forgiven him. Shinji. his' Shinji. 'His'  
  
"I'll just separate you two for awhile Shinji. This would be the only way, I'd be allowed to have her here at nerv." Ikari Gendou said in a caring voice.  
  
Shinji nodded, he smiled again at his father and closed his' eyes and gently went to sleep.  
  
Unknown to the commander, Asuka was glaring at him. Glaring at him for kissing her Shinji. Glaring at him for daring to take her away from her love. "Ayanami, Commander." she whispers with a hint of hatred in her tone. 'I will not let you take her away from me.'  
  
To be continued 


	11. And the truth shall set you free

This is just a fanfic, please don't take this seriously. I've read your reviews and it seems that I made a boo boo. Please forgive me but the story continues. Don't hate me, I know I can't please you all, but for those that continue reading, Merry Eva Christmas.  
  
SSE is owned by Anno Sensei and the ever great Gainax.  
  
1 Chapter 10  
  
And the Truth Shall Set you Free  
  
1.1 Dec 15  
  
(Nerv Ward 2501)  
  
A lone young boy lay on a bed, in a bed of tubes and wires that were wired in his tiny body. Blood was pulsating, making an eirie rhythm in his body. His eyes were constantly moving and yet in tears. He was afraid. He was very afraid but in his fear he was not alone.  
  
Beside him sat a smiling female Shinji, her gray hair fixed nicely, her soft petite figure looming over him, like a loving sister would. She held his hand tightly, she who he was, she always did, for his memory was hers. Her eyes were full of care, full of love and sadness. If only she could cry she would, but she was not meant to cry, so instead she smiled her charming smile.  
  
"First," she whispered. She knew what has happened, he was frightened, for he knew who she was, for she and him are one. He was her real body. His body, a vesel of life, a vesel for complementation, a vesel for the soul  
  
She knew she'd be trapped in this dolls body the moment he closed his eyes. She was now in a body that Dr. Ritsuko Akagi made for him. Just as her father planned. She just smiled for she couldn't frown. She was not meant to frown, not in the way she was made, she lacked the physical ability to emit sadness. She didn't know how. She wanted to cry, but only a giggle left her mouth. "Shinji." she whispers, smiling. "I'll be home soon."  
  
The young boy made a little yelp, breathing hard, he was not well. She couldn't bear to watch at him anymore. Her boy self. It was to sad to look at but shed didn't want to forget, she was sad, and yet she couldn't even cry. She cursed her father. She couldn't even speak the words she wanted to speak. 'Ayanami. Rei. I now know how you feel.' She thought. Still smiling. Standing, glancing once and awhile at her former body, still smiling but deep inside she was crying. She was crying for she was nolonger he, she was nolonger him, but just a doll, a toy her father could manipulate. She left.  
  
(Nerv Halls)  
  
Asuka was running triumphantly, grining for she was Asuka, proud, and mighty, right behind her was a yawning Rei who couldn' help but blush as they approached a running Shinji, she blushed.  
  
Rei glanced once and awhile at Shinji who stoped running and smiled at her.  
  
"Good morning Shinchan," smiled a timid Rei.  
  
Asuka, not wanting to be topped glared at the blue haired angel, 'Shooot! Damn Freak, I'm supposed to be the one to greet him.'  
  
Shinji replied with an almost stutering voice. "G good mor morning." She was backing away from them.  
  
Both Rei and Asuka watched Shinji carefully, eyeing her, watching her, she was not herself nor was she really.  
  
Shinji seemed to have stutured. "Something's not right." Rei said sadly. She decided to walk closer towards the smiling angel. Rei took Shinji's soft hands and gave her a beautiful smile.  
  
Shinji's eyes were welling up with tears, she stumbled on the floor and began to shake estatically.  
  
Asuka's eyes showed signs of concern. "What the Fuck?" She thought. She quickly held Shinji closer to herself and hugged her tight. "Shinji. I'm here." She said in a comforting voice.  
  
Shinji was still shaking. She kept stutering "I'm. I'm not me." Again and again.  
  
Rei watched in horror as the female Shinji pushed Asuka away glancing back once and awhile then ran. She was still smiling but tears were welling in her eyes, she wanted them to follow her. "Shinji." Rei whispers.  
  
Rei took Asuka's hand and pulled her up, Asuka nodded and received Rei's help.  
  
Both girls ran. They ran as if they wanted to win. (Eva song ()  
  
Shinji was running at an awkward pace. Slightly bumping once in awhile at Nerv's walls. She ended up a few feet from an opened room. Stumbled and layed their silent, giggling. She was giggling maniacly.  
  
She looked up seeing a limp form of what she used to be. She gathered her strength and with that stood, and made her way towards the child. She gently hugged him dearly.  
  
She held hm as if he was the most precious person in her life. She held him tight. Then knowing he was real, she rested her head in his abdomen. his even rhythmic breathing made her sleepy, it made her fall asleep, with tears running in her eyes almost ruining her smiling face.  
  
Both Asuka and Rei finally catched up to her. Rei stood motionless in front of the room. She didn't move, she didn't' want the 2nd child to see this. She'd be stunned and most likely will not be able to take it all, the sight of the room would make her afraid. "Room 2501, Project S I codename Shinji Ikari."  
  
Asuka pushed past a reluctant Rei and entered the room.  
  
Asuka's eyes didn't want to believe what she saw. She didn't want it to be true. "mama." was all she could say as she hugged herself, trying to stay sane. She didn't want to believe. so she closed her eyes. Not wanting to see Shinji clones around her.  
  
Rei placed her hand at the shocked girl. Asuka looked at her and cried. Rei decided it was best to hold her tight. Asuka was in shock at what she saw. She was shocked to see the girl Shinji hugging a young boy. The boy was attached to the mainframe computer, full of wires and tubes, blood was flowing in and out of his body. He was in pain. Tears were constantly running in his eyes. That boy was Shinji Ikari.  
  
Above them were tanks of lcl each containing a clone of Shinji, staring at them, staring with a smile in their faces. All were smiling with an eirie smile.  
  
"Shinji. Shinji. he's. he's." Asuka stutered. She was breaking into pieces. Her one and only happiness was, her only happiness was, she didn't want this to be true, it couldn't could it?  
  
Rei held Asuka tighter, holding her, keeping her in safe. She knew the 2nd wouldn't understand. Rei held her more but smiled as all the Shinjis were smiling at her. She knew that Shinji, she always knew that Shinji was watching her.  
  
"I miss you." All the Shinji clones chirped in unison as they waved at her, "I miss you Rei Ayanami."  
  
To be continued 


	12. Son, I'm not perfect

Chapter 12  
  
I'm not Perfect  
  
1 Dec 16  
  
(Katsuragi Residence)  
  
Asuka was laughing hysterically in front of Misato. Asuka was apparently drunk. 12 cans of SMB, Misato thought. 12 cans of SMB, wasted, 'Asuka. you drank it all.' She thought it would be a good idea to get the poor pilot to relaxed. 'What the hell happened anyway?' Misato pondered. 'Asuka kept mumbling,' "Shinji. Shinji, Rei stole her from me. She's not even the real Shi." Asuka flopped dead drunk and fell asleep. Misato just gave the girl a confused look and then carried Asuka to her room.  
  
Misato wondered what Asuka meant about 'Shinji not being Shinji'. She let the though pass, Asuka was drunk after all.  
  
(Nerv, Commander Ikari's Office)  
  
Shinji sat quietly on the floor, hugging a white teddy bear. She was playing with it, holding it tight. She would toss it on the air and catch it. Giggling playfully, it has been a long time since she's had someone to play with.  
  
Across the room, Ikari Gendou was frowning. This was not supposed to happen. Shinji was supposed to be perfect. Shinji was supposed to be the next evolution of man, Shinji was.  
  
Ikari Gendou kept studying the girl this was the third Shinji, the second one has rejected the implant, 'it has.no. he corrected himself, she has rejected the implant in her body,' The third one was almost the same as the second. They differed in hair color and she was more like an angel now than ever before.  
  
Shinji smiled at her father, giggling as she stood and ran to his side and planted a kiss on his cheek. She then ran back to her spot and sat again. She kept whispering to the teddy bear, "that's dad."  
  
Ikari Gendou was trying to hold back his tears. He couldn't help but feel responsible. He knew deep inside that Shinji hated him more than anyone could. He knew Shinji couldn't show it because the implant Ritsuko placed in Shinji was an obedience chip. It main program was to suppress Shinji's real feelings and replaced it with a fake one. A fake love program.  
  
"Selfish." A woman's voice  
  
'!' Gendou looked around his office, he saw no one but Shinji, who seemed to have fallen asleep.  
  
"Greedy." A woman's voice  
  
Gendou Ikari stared at the girl's lips. It wasn't moving. He knew Shinji wasn't a ventriloquist. But he eyed her more.  
  
"Bastard." A woman's voice  
  
It came from somewhere behind him.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
*Slap*  
  
Gendou Ikari was waking up from his daydream. He saw Dr. Ritsuko Akagi and Shinji looking at him with concern in their eyes. He realized it was just a dream. He fixed his composure and relaxed.  
  
"Status report." Commanded Ikari Gendou. Dr. Akagi Ritsuko performed a little salute. Shinji smiled and sat quietly beside Ritsuko who wasn't quite in the mood. 'Lack of sleep.' Thought the commander. Mental note Christmas Vacation.  
  
"Everything's going as it should be. Shinji's REAL body is regenerating; he'll be back to his old self with minor changes. 'Just another doll for you to play with.' Ritsuko thought with disgust.  
  
"Very well, is that all?" Gendou asked sheepishly.  
  
"Yes sir." Ritsuko replied.  
  
"Brief Rei about the situation." Ikari said  
  
"Yes sir." Ritsuko saluted and turned around about to leave.  
  
"One more thing, Dr., 8:00 PM your place tonight." Ikari grinned  
  
Ritsuko gave smiled and left.  
  
He knew that would make her happy. A little attention once in awhile. 'Love.' he sighed and took a quick glance at Shinji who was sketching. He took a closer look and gently massaged Shinji's shoulders. She relaxed and gave a soft purr. He continued to rub her back and whispered "can I have a look?" Shinji just smiled and handed him the drawing.  
  
Shinji sketched unit 01, with Rei and Asuka standing on each hand, Misato was sitting on top of unit 01 they all were smiling. Family was written in the background. The word really caught Gendou's eye. He asked. "Am I also a part of your family Shinji?"  
  
Shinji gave him a light smile and rested her head on his shoulders and gently gave him a hug. Gendou smiled, his eyes showed pure joy.  
  
Shinji thought. 'Pathetic!'  
  
To be continued 


	13. Calm Before the Storm: Am I dreaming?

H.Anno and Gainax own Shin Seiki Evangelion. I'm happy to have written again. It's been awhile. Christmas seem to have taken it's toll in me. Still I don't believe in Santa Claus. Don't flame me ^_^ All of your reviews has been noted and it's really very helpful. Now, an Eva Fan fiction, someone to care for. Merry Christmas Everyone.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Calm before the Storm:  
  
Dinner Date Dream  
  
.  
  
Be with me  
  
For  
  
You are mine  
  
Awake my child  
  
And  
  
Show me death  
  
.  
  
Dec. 17  
  
Dark Room 329  
  
"It's been awhile. It's, it's been awhile Shinji." Misato whispered. She gently hugged the third child. Shinji just stood there, she was deep in thought but she didn't hug back. Shinji gave a confused look and smiled, Shinji looked as if she was scared. "Miss Misato," Shinji finally replied. She was smiling. Misato ran her hand on Shinji's soft brown hair. She's perfect.  
  
She remembered the when she decided to be Shinji's guardian. She was a Captain back then. She didn't want to be alone.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"I, I don't want to be a burden to you." Shinji said timidly. His eyes showing fear, he tried not to make eye contact with Misato. He was afraid.  
  
"Don't be silly, this is your home now Shinji," replied Misato, smiling.  
  
Shinji looked at the doors of Misato's flat. He eyed it slowly. 'Home.'  
  
*First step*  
  
"I'm, I'm home." Shinji said, smiling weakly.  
  
"Welcome home." Captain Katsuragi said with a smile.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
"Shinji?" Misato asked, still hugging Shinji.  
  
Their eyes met.  
  
'Sad blue eyes.' Misato thought. 'You've been through a lot.'  
  
Shinji was shaking a bit.  
  
(Shinji's thoughts)  
  
'Misato. Misato. I. I'm not I' her heart pounded, drumming faster and faster.  
  
'I don't want to be alone.' she remembers Misato's touch. She remembered Misato holding her hand before.  
  
(End)  
  
"Misato." Shinji smiled. She quickly hugged the major. "Misato. I've missed you."  
  
Someone was coming. Footsteps could be heard.  
  
*tap tap tap*  
  
Misato stepped forward and hid Shinji behind her. Shinji was holding Misato's waist. The major unholstered her weapon. Standard Nerv issue handgun model 434 eagle.  
  
Finally it stopped.  
  
"Shinji." It was commander Ikari. He was standing in a dark portion of the hall as if he was hiding. He looked different than he used to. He was wearing a Nerv shirt and khaki shorts.  
  
Shinji lowered her head. A he was smiling. "Hello father." She said casually.  
  
Misato holstered her weapon.  
  
"Sir." Misato saluted at the commander. She was surprised.  
  
He smiled as he ran his eyes on Shinji who was blushing, still behind Misato. He turned to face Misato. His face was now straight. "Major, I have come for Shinji. this does not concern you." He said in his usual lifeless tone.  
  
"Father, can't she come?" Shinji asked innocently.  
  
Misato could have sworn, she saw the commander wince a little.  
  
Shinji hugged her father's arms. A huge tear dropped appeared on the major's forehead. "It's ok Shinji. I don't need to come." The major said.  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Shinji. said acting like a child. Pushing commander Ikari to move.  
  
"Very well." Commander Ikari sighed.  
  
"Well?" asked Shinji. making a pouting expression putting her hands on her hips.  
  
The commander made a defeated expression. Misato couldn't help but a little. She stopped laughing when she found Ikari Gendou looking at her. She tried to make a straight face and relaxed.  
  
"Major Katsuragi, I'm not really good at this sort of thing." Gendou Ikari glancing at Shinji for help. Shinji just made a face.  
  
"Major, will accompany Shinji, Rei, Ritsuko and I for dinner." Said Commander Ikari.  
  
Shinji smiled and looked at Misato. The Major smiled and nodded. "Yes sir. I mean, yes I would love to."  
  
"What about me?" A few feet away stood Asuka. She felt left out.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" asked a surprised Misato.  
  
Asuka stomped towards the Major and glared, then skipped quickly towards Shinji and gave her a gentle nudge. Shinji nodded and smiled.  
  
"Long enough." Asuka said grinning.  
  
Gendou Ikari sighed and made a face.  
  
Rei out of no where also appeared. "You are invited 2nd child." Rei said calmly as she took Shinji's hand.  
  
Asuka stared at the 1st child. Rei could sense Asuka's jealousy and smiled.  
  
"Now, now kids," Ritsuko gently nudged the commander gently.  
  
Shinji made a frown. 'Mother.'  
  
Gendou Ikari made a surprising laugh and motioned the little family to go.  
  
Misato was staring at Ritsuko who was attached to the commander. Shinji made a sigh, as Asuka and Rei were discussing on whom would take care of her when this all ends.  
  
Misato felt confused. 'Am I dreaming?' she asked herself.  
  
They all answered in unison. "Yes"  
  
*Fade to black*  
  
Misato blinked her eyes.  
  
She was all alone in her room, she yawned and pulled the blankets over her body. She stared at the ceiling. "Shinji. I hope your safe."  
  
Asuka stood at Misato's door. She sighed. "She's been drinking again."  
  
She gently paced her hand on Misato's shoulder. She felt the major shake a little so she gave her a little hug. She felt Misato breath evenly now. A relaxed rhythm she thought. She gently kissed Misato on the forehead and smiled. "Good night Misato." She whispers, then she left.  
  
A smile formed on the Misato's lips. 'I never knew she cared for me.' She thought, she went back to sleep.  
  
Nerv Central Dogma (Heavens Gate)  
  
Unit 01 has been transferred here.  
  
Gendou Ikari stood there alone. Eyeing Unit 01, "Soon the room of Gauf will open." "Shinji's almost at her final stage. Yui, We'll be a family again. Please forgive me for what I have to do."  
  
Unit 01 just stared at the commander. A soft growl was emanating from the Eva.  
  
Ikari Gendou felt his heart tremble. 'I'm sorry Yui.'  
  
Ikari Gendou's Apartment  
  
Shinji and Rei were looking outside the window singing "Fly Me to the Moon."  
  
To be continued 


	14. red heart, it bleeds

H.Anno Sensei and Gainax own shin Seiki Evangelion. ^_^ Wish I did ne?  
  
Yasunori Mitsuda sang small of Two-Pieces from the game Xenogears by Squaresoft  
  
Someone to care for,  
  
Soulrefrain  
  
LKPSantiago  
  
To my Dad who I love so much, thank you  
  
To my Mom, I love you so; you're in my heart always  
  
To my Sis, you're a real angel  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Red Heart, Let It Bleed  
  
Dec 20  
  
"School's officially over." A tired teacher announces as the class ends. The students cheered with joy, some with relief.  
  
Happiness fills the room, laughter and joy.  
  
The teacher walked to the door, towards freedom.  
  
The students, no care for the world, school's done, it's over.  
  
Vacation for the young people of school 707 starts today. Back to their families, back to their loved ones. To be home for Christmas, to be home, just to be home.  
  
Yet one child remains, restless. A child with long, crimson red hair and beautifully blue eyes, a beautiful child. Soryu Asuka Langley, the second child.  
  
(Background Music: Small of Two Pieces)  
  
I'm broken in two  
  
Two small pieces  
  
It's a promise  
  
I'll wait for you, so I'll be here  
  
I won't take long  
  
I'll be here  
  
Please come  
  
Please come with me  
  
Be home  
  
Be with me in my heart  
  
"Asuka?" Hikari held Asuka's hand, concerned. She looked deeply into those beautiful blue eyes. It seemed so tired.  
  
Your thinking about Shinji again, aren't you. He hasn't showed up in class for some time now. I'm sure he's all right. , Hikari thought. I'm sure he is.  
  
"Yes?" Asuka noticed it was Hikari, making a motherly concerned look. She looked away.  
  
"This isn't like you Asuka, its Shinji isn't it."  
  
Asuka just nodded her head. She smiled upon hearing that name.  
  
"Her smile, her soft skin, her lovely eyes. I miss her so."  
  
Hikari gave Asuka a confused look. "Huh?"  
  
"!"  
  
She doesn't know. She doesn't know what happened to my Shinji. She doesn't know he changed. Frantic to fined an excuse; Asuka made a fake smile and said. "Got you." It didn't convince her friend Hikari, not on the least.  
  
"Er. yeah, ha ha," Hikari tried to laugh but she didn't feel like it.  
  
"I'm sure he's waiting for you back at Misato's Asuka."  
  
Asuka just smiled. She knew Shinji was fine. At the care of his father Ikari Gendou. Asuka frowned at the thought. You're a doll too aren't you Shinji. just like the first child Ayanami. You're a doll like her.  
  
But  
  
You're my doll Shinji. You're mine.  
  
Hikari sighed. "Your not going to budge are you?" turning her back at Asuka.  
  
Asuka didn't seem to notice. She was still thinking about Shinji.  
  
Hikari made a face, and she teases me about Toji, she thought.  
  
"I'll be going now Asuka. Take care"  
  
"Huh, wah. er yes Hikari, good evening too."  
  
Hikari smiled. Love she thought.  
  
Leaving the room, leaving the 2nd child alone filled with uncertain emotions.  
  
Nerv Ward Room 2501  
  
"I'm sorry sir."  
  
Ikari Gendou sat on the ground stunned. A probability ratio of 0.0000000001 and it happened. This was not in the scenario. This was not supposed to happen.  
  
"Sir." Ritsuko never saw the commander this way. It surprised her to see him in tears. Holding the limp body of his son.  
  
"Please leave."  
  
"Gendou."  
  
"I'll be outside if you need me."  
  
Ikari Gendou nodded, still holding Shinji.  
  
The machine that supported Shinji, it had been hacked to pieces. The room smelled of LCL.  
  
Shinji like clones lay motionless, dead. The bed, were Shinji used to lay was in pieces. Something or someone has attacked Shinji.  
  
Ikari Gendou held Shinji's limp form tightly. His eyes filled with anger.  
  
Hatred  
  
Shinji was stabbed twice in the heart. It was broken now, literally. The knife was in Shinji's palm. A note attached. M.I.  
  
Ikari Gendou gently ran his hands on Shinji's dark black hair. He was fighting back the tears but it now freely flowed from his eyes. He didn't want to see Shinji like this. There was no turning back now.  
  
He closed his eyes. Sobbing.  
  
A hand held his shoulders. It was Shinji. the clone Shinji.  
  
Ikari Gendou calmed a little. Shinji gently hugged him. Just like Yui, he thought. Yui's love.  
  
Shinji felt sorry for her father. I didn't know she thought. I've hated you almost everyday of my life. You never showed me that you care. Not even for Rei. You gave me fake feelings to suit your needs. I. I'm not him. I'm not Shinji, am I? Random thoughts, confusing.  
  
"It's all right." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
Ikari Gendou, face to face with his Shinji, an exact replicate, gender was irrelevant.  
  
"I'm still here sir."  
  
Ikari Gendou faced Shinji. He noticed he was scaring her. He needed to be strong. Even for a clone. It was all that is left of his son.  
  
A broken memory, Shinji. you were all alone.  
  
He stared at the female Shinji, mixed emotions. Anger, love, acceptance and rejection, he'll never know unless.  
  
He took a capsule from his pocket; he silently stared at it. He had second thought but no. I must. he breathed deeply and gave it to Shinji.  
  
Shinji eyed it for a moment then swallowed it without hesitation.  
  
"Shinji. I'm sorry." Ikari Gendou, said solemnly  
  
Shinji nodded smiling.  
  
"I know father."  
  
Ikari Gendou closed his eyes. "Father" he whispers the word. I was wrong Shinji; I shouldn't have left you.  
  
Shinji began to glow.  
  
Nerv Magi  
  
"It's positive,"  
  
"An angel?"  
  
"It's an AT field."  
  
Everything fades to black.  
  
Ikari Gendou opened his eyes.  
  
Shinji disappeared bit by bit, fading, she was smiling.  
  
It has begun, Ikari Gendou thought.  
  
The beginning to the end  
  
To be continued 


	15. eva child, warrior of god

H.Anno Sensei and Gainax own shin Seiki Evangelion.  
  
Someone to Care For  
  
Chapter 13 B  
  
Arise from the Darkness  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
\+|| 0 ||+/  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
  
  
Human Instrumentality Project  
  
Project Ayanami Rei  
  
Project Ikari Shinji  
  
+  
  
+ +  
  
Nerv Ward Room 2501  
  
"Shinji."  
  
A silhouette form appears behind the darkness. Red eyes red crimson eyes.  
  
*Crunch*  
  
Who could have done this? She surveyed the room for possible life.  
  
"My Shinji."  
  
Remains of Shinji clones lay dead around the room.  
  
ANGER  
  
I'm so sorry, I wasn't here to protect you.  
  
Rei lowers her head in defeat. Her clothes wet with LCL.  
  
"I. I wasn't,"  
  
*Siren*  
  
Her eyes widened with surprise.  
  
"Angels?"  
  
+  
  
+ +  
  
Nerv Cage 03  
  
Soryu Asuka Langley's eyes plead for forgiveness. Looking at Shinji's Unit 01.  
  
"Shinji. I'm sorry"  
  
She looks away.  
  
She recalls a surprised Shinji when she kissed him. That was almost a year ago. Carefree times.  
  
She smiled.  
  
She closed her eyes, keeping the image of Shinji in her thoughts.  
  
She spread her arms across the room.  
  
Her absolute terror field began to spread across the room. Her eyes glow bright blue.  
  
Soryu Asuka Langley began to rise.  
  
Her wings spread from her back.  
  
"I Soryu Asuka Langley, the 2nd child, the last archangel. Acissej arises. Show your true form Unit 01 evangelion. "  
  
A low growl started to emit from Unit 01; something like a smirk turned to hatred, then a howl.  
  
Unit 01's eyes bean to emit a cold yellow light.  
  
She hadn't foreseen this.  
  
"!"  
  
Asuka's eyes widened with surprise.  
  
Blinding white light begun to shine in front of her.  
  
Unit 01 began to change.  
  
Everything fades to black.  
  
The spell has woken eva's final form.  
  
The being began to rise. It clutched itself. Trying to stay alive. A child born of the angel and of the Eva.  
  
He opened his eyes for the first time. A smile forms from the being's lips.  
  
Asuka swooped down and held the boy tight.  
  
Both angels began to glow.  
  
Tears were streaming from her eyes.  
  
Tears of love, tears of longing, tears of happiness.  
  
She covered him with her wings.  
  
+  
  
+ +  
  
Flashback  
  
"Shinji.?"  
  
Soryu Asuka Langley stood motionless.  
  
The horror that was bestowed in her face.  
  
Shinji was screaming.  
  
*stab stab stab stab stab stab*  
  
Shinji was squirmed wanting to get away. A girl was destroying Shinji's Life stream. The LCL has stopped flowing.  
  
Shinji's eyes bulged. Blood was streaming from his eyes, his nose were bleeding.  
  
She saw her best friend, Horaki Hikari. She shouldn't have brought her here.  
  
She didn't know her friend could do such a thing.  
  
She closed her eyes and screamed.  
  
Admiring her handiwork Hikari grinned. She smiled lightly when she saw Asuka whimpering.  
  
Asuka was trying to hold back the pain. The tears, Shinji's only means of survival, the real Shinji plug has been pulled off.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
Words kept repeating in her mind. She didn't believe this was happening. This couldn't be true. This is just a dream, a nightmare. She'll wake up soon and Shinji would be in her hands again.  
  
"This isn't happening."  
  
"Asuka."  
  
"This isn't happening."  
  
*A sinister cackle*  
  
"This isn't happening."  
  
"Don't give up."  
  
"This isn't happening."  
  
"This isn't happening."  
  
"This isn't happening."  
  
"But it is true."  
  
Hikari grabbed her by the throat and pulled her closer. She could see the sorrow in Hikari's eyes. This wasn't her, but she couldn't bear it either.  
  
Hikari's eyes began to fade and turned to black. It faded into black.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Something was trying to transfer into her. But it failed.  
  
"What?"  
  
The creature shrieked in disbelief. It was free from its host. Hikari lay dead on the floor.  
  
It's shadowy form glaring at the second child.  
  
"So it is you. Acissej, sister of Tabris, I should have known."  
  
Asuka was covered in AT field. She was glowing with white light. Her true form has manifested.  
  
"I'm her for you Asuka." a sweet voice trying to soothe her.  
  
"Mother." she whispers.  
  
Abadon smirked. The angel has awakened inside her. She didn't expect God's holy warrior to reside in this girl.  
  
Asuka's wings were spreading. She held Hikari tight and both faded in the light.  
  
The fallen angel sighed and Fades to black.  
  
*Siren*  
  
Asuka reappears in front of Ibuki Maya who was apparently drinking coffee.  
  
"Miss Ibuki?"  
  
"Asuka, what is it, OH MY GOD!" She stood stunned. Asuka was cradling Hikari like a daughter and, and she has wings?  
  
The glass fell to the floor. Shattered into a thousand pieces.  
  
Asuka extended her hand. Her face unsure.  
  
"I'm, I'm an angel Miss Ibuki."  
  
"Stay back Asuka." a woman screamed.  
  
*bang*  
  
Her at field deflected the shot.  
  
Barriers of the heart, she thought.  
  
Asuka looked back, it was Ritsuko.  
  
She didn't smile. Ritsuko was the one responsible for this after all.  
  
Hikari whimpered as if dreaming.  
  
Asuka caressed her cheek and laid her on the floor.  
  
She waved her hand at Ritsuko, the doctor flew at the direction of the door. Crashing, she lay stunned. Blood was oozing from her forehead.  
  
"That's for playing God."  
  
She turned to Maya and smiled bleakly.  
  
"Take care of her."  
  
Maya just nodded.  
  
Asuka smiled. Light began to surround her and she faded. She faded to white.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
+  
  
+ +  
  
Now he was back in her arms. Sleeping like a child.  
  
"You're still the first stage of evolution Shinji."  
  
She whispered. Carrying the child in her arms.  
  
God will have his heaven and everything will be alright as it was before. She thought.  
  
"It will be all up to you my Shinji. in the end, it will be all up to you."  
  
To be continued 


	16. Dark Passion: Gunning Down Romance

Shin Seiki Eva and Cast belongs to H.Anno Sensei, Gainax and others.  
  
Happy New Year Evangelion Otaku's, To those who just started "Someone to Care For," is a Fan fiction inspired by Neon Genesis Evangelion/Shin Seiki Evangelion.  
  
To the readers,  
  
It's dedicated to all of you.  
  
Soulrefrain  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
+++| |O| |+++  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Dark Passion: Gunning Down Romance  
  
+  
  
+ +  
  
Dec 18  
  
Nerv  
  
Pitch black darkness covered Nerv, pitch-black darkness. The sirens were going on and off as two of the remaining survivors, Dr. Akagi Ritsuko and Maya Ibuki. Ritsuko was scared; her eyes showed a mixture of surprise, sadness and fear.  
  
Asuka, no the angel Accisej has risen, that means the angel of destruction has come.  
  
"PLAYING GOD"  
  
Accisej, archangel to Lilith, Adams first wife, mother of all humans, She was a majestic sight.  
  
Closing her eyes. Maya Ibuki cuddled the doctor closer, the person she loved the most, her sempai.  
  
"It's ok sempai, it's ok." Maya whispered to the whimpering doctor.  
  
"I, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok now. It's going to be alright."  
  
Ritsuko tried to move but Maya held her tight.  
  
Maya noticed her sempai's wound started to bleed again.  
  
Blood was running down her face, she tasted it. LCL, the forbidden fruit, "blood."  
  
"Ritsu."  
  
Ritsuko just smiled, she didn't want to frighten Maya, her intern, and her friend.  
  
She never knew that Maya swing this way.  
  
She coughed. She has to try; she has to try to stop the end. She needed to help Asuka, she needs to wake Shinji, and she needs to wake the evangel, a pact, it is her duty.  
  
She tried to standup but Maya gently urged her to sit down.  
  
She nodded; she couldn't overpower Maya, in her condition.  
  
Maya smiled.  
  
"You always cared for me didn't you Maya." She giggled and smiled at the young apprentice.  
  
Maya nodded with tears in her eyes. Her smile was magnificent.  
  
"Ritsu?"  
  
"I'm going to be okay Maya chan. I need you to do something for me, ok?"  
  
Maya nodded her head, a little unsure but she loved her sempai. She would do anything for her.  
  
Maya blushed deeply. She gently held the doctor tight, cradling her, Ritsuko's wound was shallow, and she'll live.  
  
"Maya chan, Asuka. What happened to Asuka?" She asks, coughing.  
  
Maya lowers her head, not able to look the doctor straight in the eye.  
  
"She, she asked me to take care of you."  
  
"Just as I thought."  
  
Ritsuko's face became serious.  
  
"I should have noticed the change in her sync ratio."  
  
"Ritsu?"  
  
Ritsuko gently placed a kiss in Maya's cheek. The girl blushed.  
  
"!"  
  
"It's the angels isn't it."  
  
Ritsuko nodded.  
  
"The second child, Asuka, the first child, Ayanami and Commander Ikari's son, Shinji. They were all angels."  
  
"The human instrumentality project, the betterment of the human race. Those kids were the perfect instruments, the perfect test subjects. Our means for salvation."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
Maya was crying now. Tears were freely flowing from her eyes.  
  
Ritsuko gently caressed Maya's cheek.  
  
"Don't cry Maya, please don't cry." Whispered the doctor who was frowning.  
  
Maya smiled a little.  
  
Dr. Akagi Ritsuko continued.  
  
"To enhance the humans, Project Eve or Adam Revival Project was implemented. Its purpose was to evolve humans into higher beings. This is just a cover-up. Its true purpose was to."  
  
Maya's eyes widened with surprise and anger. This isn't what she has been working on, did she? She asked herself.  
  
*Slap*  
  
"How could you. they, they are just kids." Maya screamed with hatred.  
  
Ritsuko coughed, smiling sadly.  
  
"But you'll do it?"  
  
Maya frowned. and nodded.  
  
She held her lips it was bleeding and worst of all, she knew she deserved it.  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
+  
  
+ +  
  
Commander Ikari Gendou's Office  
  
"We'll be safe here for awhile."  
  
"In my Father's office? I doubt it."  
  
Asuka smiled lightly.  
  
"Ayanami was right."  
  
Shinji made a confused look.  
  
"What do you mean Asuka? I mean Accisej"  
  
"I am still me Shinji, I am she and she is I. Either Asuka or Accisej would do."  
  
Shinji nodded a bit confused.  
  
"Ayanami told me that you had a nice body."  
  
Shinji just noticed that he was nude, all nude at that.  
  
He frantically tried to cover himself, not knowing what to do, he ran to a nearby table to hide screaming.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH WHAT WERE YOU THINGKING ASUKA!"  
  
Asuka blushed. She smiled a cute smile, a smile worthy of an angel.  
  
"Nothing that I haven't seen before Shinji."  
  
The third children, Ikari Shinji's nose bleed profusely in a funny way.  
  
The angel giggled.  
  
Shinji blinked his eyes. Asuka disappeared.  
  
"Where did you go. WAAAHH, don't do that!"  
  
Asuka reappeared beside him still giggling.  
  
"Baka. I'm here to protect you, you know that."  
  
Pointing her hand at a really shy Shinji.  
  
"This is so weird."  
  
Shinji makes a defeated gesture, shivering.  
  
Asuka sighed.  
  
"You are you alright. Ikari Shinji, back to normal."  
  
Without warning Asuka disappeared again only to appear behind Shinji.  
  
She gently wraps her arms around him, holding him tight. Her wings covering them both, giving them warmth.  
  
"Asuka."  
  
"It's ok Shinji."  
  
"Asuka."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Shinji giggled a little.  
  
"What, what's funny?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on. tell me or I'll." Asuka pouted tightening her hug of Shinji.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! That hurts, ok, ok. Sniff"  
  
The angel grins happily.  
  
"I never thought you'd care for me this way."  
  
Asuka blushed.  
  
"It's just it's, it's to hard for me to believe, like it's like a, a."  
  
"A dream?"  
  
"Yes Asuka, like a dream."  
  
Asuka frowned.  
  
"This isn't a dream Shinji. I really, really care for you. It's just it's hard for me to express my feelings, Accisej feels you should know. She loves you too Shinji, I love you."  
  
"And I you Asuka, I always have, more than you'll ever know."  
  
"What about the first?"  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Shinji looked away.  
  
"I don't know what I feel about her Asuka, I care about her, but not as much as I care about you."  
  
Asuka smiled.  
  
"Of course, I am the great Soryu Asuka Langley after all."  
  
A huge sweet drop appeared in Shinji's head.  
  
He shook his head slowly, thinking, 'if she has evolved to a higher being. I'm an angel.'  
  
He sighed, caressing Asuka's cheek. Eye to eye. The two angels smiled.  
  
"Asuka, I."  
  
Holding Shinji's hands, Asuka gently kissed his palm, nudging it with her cheek and finally his lips.  
  
"Mmmm Asu."  
  
"Hush Shinji. you'll ruin the mood."  
  
Asuka kissed Shinji, lightly first then deeply. Her tongue flicking playfully in his mouth.  
  
This was a new experience to Shinji, unlike their first kiss. This one was different. It was more meaningful and most of all, they were now willing.  
  
Gradually Shinji relaxed. kissing Asuka back. They tasted each other, kissing, more and more deeply when,  
  
*Door opens wide*  
  
A familiar blue haired girl runs inside the office, eyes wide with surprise and longing.  
  
"Shi. Shinji?"  
  
Her eyes didn't betray her. She ran towards the boy and gave him a hug.  
  
To be continued 


	17. a hole in my heart

Disclaimer:  
  
H.Anno Sensei and Gainax own shin Seiki Evangelion.  
  
Check evaotaku.com, H.Anno is an artist.  
  
To godmy for reading my fics, to the reviewers, to dennisud did I spell this right? To Lord Deathscythe reminding that I desperately needed to fix my work and to meat for telling me to continue and to others, I don't need to mention, you know who you are.  
  
Soulrefrain grins "Someone to care for."  
  
+  
  
+O+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
Chapter 15  
  
A hole in my heart  
  
Pushed away, Asuka frowns. "What the hell?" she shrieks, as she regained her composure, standing in her ground.  
  
Rei held Shinji happily. Caressing his hair, holding him, gently brushing her lips on Shinji's. She was truly happy to see him again.  
  
"Rei. it's nothing really." Shinji says, smiling, happy to see Rei.  
  
"You sure Shinji Kun?"  
  
Shinji nodded, as they parted a bit.  
  
Rei then kneels Japanese style in front of him, silently running her eyes over Shinji and blushes.  
  
"Shinji. You'd get cold without clothing." Staring at the young pilot's eyes.  
  
Shinji blushed, smiling though a bit embarassed. "I was," he thought  
  
"I was born this way, Rei Chan." Shinji replies blushing  
  
Rei looked at Shinji confused then faced Asuka who just shook her head. "Don't look at me first child." She says angrily  
  
Rei shrugs and gently pulls Shinji towards her, holding him tight and then smiles.  
  
"I don't want you to get cold Shinji mine." She says in a caring tone  
  
Asuka didn't like this; she didn't like this at all. Shinji was hers; "Shinji."  
  
Shinji began to relax in her arms, still blushing. He slowly raised his head to meet her eyes.  
  
He noticed Asuka was fuming.  
  
She made a face.  
  
Shinji frowned at Asuka and looked at Rei who was comfortably holding him.  
  
"I. I think we should go Rei. It's not safe here."  
  
Rei frowned, "Just a bit longer Shinji mine."  
  
"O. ok"  
  
Rei noticed Shinji was uncomfortably trying to not look into Asuka's glare.  
  
Rei didn't understood, but something inside her didn't want to let him go.  
  
Jealousy  
  
"Just a little bit longer. " Rei smiles curtly eyeing Asuka.  
  
Asuka blushes and makes no comment.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Damp, dark and dirty, the fallen angel Abadon materializes. It growls as it scans the area for life. It's eyes blazing with darkness.  
  
"Katsuragi Misato," it whispers  
  
Abadon spreads his flesh-like wings, and roars.  
  
Nerv Control Magi  
  
Major Katsuragi Misato tries to keep her cool. She was excited to meet Shinji and Asuka today. Vacation has started and it was nearing Christmas.  
  
Unsuspectedly, Magi Chirps as the siren flared.  
  
"Angel detected."  
  
Sirens were wailing  
  
"Code blue alert."  
  
Misato's eyes burned with surprise  
  
"Angels?"  
  
*ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *  
  
A single smile creeps in the angels deformed face; it saw its new host.  
  
Without warning it lunges at the unsuspecting Major, screaming.  
  
Misato didn't even have time to react. It had surprised her.  
  
Knocking her down.  
  
"An easy prey, a new vessel. A new toy,"  
  
Misato cringed in pain from the angel's lunge.  
  
Misato tried to fight back, taking out her sidearm, flexing her hand. She pulled the trigger.  
  
CLICK  
  
Fatal error  
  
CLICK CLICK CLICK  
  
The angel smiled evilly, stalking it's prey  
  
It had cornered her.  
  
The angel grabs her hands; it was to fast for her  
  
It pinned her like a toy doll on the ground.  
  
"Empty." Its eyes are empty she thought, just an empty space.  
  
She was scared.  
  
"I'm sorry Shinji." was all she could mutter as the angel forced itself into her, taking full control.  
  
Fade to black  
  
Memories of Shinji ran into her mind. Happy memories, Shinji was smiling, it made her happy. It began to dissolve as an evil laughter rings in her head.  
  
It had taken her body.  
  
Then she lost consciousness.  
  
A different Misato Katsuragi rises from Nerv's sparkling floor. An evil aura glowed from her, as she smirked.  
  
Her eyes, no longer sparkling like a goddess, no longer the eyes of the being known as Katsuragi Misato, but someone older, a being once called the righteous. Abadon, the exiled, the fallen angel.  
  
Darks, sad, empty eyes, cringed in blood anger.  
  
"IKARI." She whispers with malice.  
  
"You will die."  
  
To be continued 


	18. a child, my mother, the angel

Disclaimer: Shin Seiki Evangelion is a property of Hideaki Anno and Gainax.  
  
Please don't hate me, I wrote something unexpected in this chapter.  
  
+++  
  
1 Nothing has changed  
  
The past and the present  
  
Armed with a blade  
  
I must kill  
  
Hatred that I fill burns  
  
My blood, my heart  
  
My lust for the kill  
  
For I am the angel of Hatred  
  
I bring you death  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The child, the mother and the angel  
  
1.1 Dec 24  
  
"Shinji…"  
  
A voice whispers in his head.  
  
"Shinji… come to me."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
Shinji scans the room, full of darkness.  
  
"Blood…"  
  
He was covered in blood, a feeling of rush in his veins.  
  
"Shinji… come to me."  
  
"I'm lost…"  
  
"SHINJI!"  
  
"Die with me."  
  
Shinji bolted out from his nightmare, he was breathing heavily, awake.  
  
Heaven's Gate…  
  
Asuka lay sleeping beside him, murmuring, and "mama…"  
  
Shinji sat quietly and brushed his lips on the girl's forehead. She smiled released from her nightmare.  
  
Ayanami Rei was sitting on the edge of the room, staring at Lilith. She remained quiet, gazing on the angel's eyes.  
  
Shinji's attention focussed as he heard footsteps. A dark figure appears in front of them, waking Asuka Langley Soryu. She gently looked for Shinji's hand and held.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
Ayanami Rei smiled; she stood and walked in the direction of the voice.  
  
Shinji stood in attention.  
  
"I am here… Father."  
  
Ikari Gendou walked briskly, then ran towards the children.  
  
He wasn't wearing his glasses; tears were visibly seen in his eyes.  
  
He hugged Shinji who remained emotionless.  
  
"I am so sorry…"  
  
Tears were welling up in Shinji's eyes, he didn't understand this new feeling, but he knew that somewhere in his heart he longed for this.  
  
"It's ok, Gendou Rokubungi"  
  
Shinji's voice seemed to have changed, sounding more feminine.  
  
Gendou looked up and smiled.  
  
He gently held the boy and kissed him in the lips almost longingly.  
  
Asuka and Rei stood motionless.  
  
"Shinji? Commander?" shrieked both Rei and Asuka. Stunned,  
  
"Yui… I've missed you so much."  
  
Shinji smiled, then frowned.  
  
"Commander, you do know that is Shinji, right?" Rei said with a hint of disgust in her voice.  
  
Asuka tried to contain herself. Kiss?  
  
Ikari Gendou stood regaining his composure.  
  
"Commander, explain." Asuka, said authoritatively  
  
Facing the children he smiled, something he rarely did. Rei smiled as seeing the commander and Shinji happy.  
  
Shinji held Asuka's hands.  
  
"I am still me Asuka, although I am not entirely me."  
  
"YUCK Shinji, why in the world did you let your father kiss you?"  
  
Shinji shrugged looking at Ikari Gendou.  
  
The commander coughed embarassed.  
  
"Shinji is," that was all he has could say before  
  
"Shinji look out!"  
  
Ikari Gendou shouted shielding the boy with his body.  
  
*Bang Bang Bang Click Click*  
  
Asuka cursed, she expanded her field a little too late.  
  
Shinji lay stunned, he couldn't accept what has happened and blanked out. Smiling, yet full of tears.  
  
"Father"  
  
"My love" Feminine voice  
  
Rei squished Shinji's arm, with reassuring smile.  
  
Asuka now protected Shinji and Rei with her AT field; her eyes shined bright white. She spread her wings and began to glow.  
  
A woman entered the room, smiling lightly, eyes dark and empty. Her grin was that of a demon, yet she emitted an aura of sadness.  
  
"It's been awhile." The lady muttered  
  
"Misato?"  
  
To be continued 


	19. Wake of Fire burn in my heart

Disclaimer: Shin Seiki Evangelion is a property of Hideaki Anno Sensei and Gainax. Kudos to them,  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Wake of Fire  
  
+  
  
Fragile Life  
  
By L.K.P.Santiago  
  
I live as I do everyday  
  
As I am me  
  
Yet I am not I  
  
What does that make me?  
  
A face smiles back  
  
As I gaze upon thee  
  
A mirror?  
  
+  
  
My truth  
  
By L.K.P.Santiago  
  
An evil smile darkens  
  
My lips quiver  
  
It bleeds blood  
  
I long for more  
  
What is life without death?  
  
I am not I  
  
+  
  
1.1 Asuka bright blue eyes turned white filled with anger and hatred. Cursing in tongues of old and ancient. Her bright blue eyes turning white.  
  
2 Absolute Terror  
  
A T field expanded. She growled no longer human, no longer angel.  
  
SHRIEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!  
  
Bright white light appears to envelop around her. Arousing her anger.  
  
"Turn your eyes away from my anger oh Lord, for I shall purge this evil here and now."  
  
Shinji was lost in his emotions, someone else's emotion.  
  
His hatred has drifted away his love was shattered. He hated someone for no apparent reason, making excuses.  
  
Whispers from his mother's spirit consoling his heart. He drifted; he drifted till he could drift no more. Closing his tired eyes, sleepy, sleepy, sleepy…  
  
"Why…"  
  
+  
  
Rei stared at the limp body of a person once known as the commander. Her heart raised, beating faster and faster. Mixed and unwanted emotions. She closed her eyes.  
  
"LILITH!" Misato screamed as she expanded her A T field. Crouching, moving for the kill.  
  
SHRIEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!  
  
The angels circled each other in what seemed to have been an endless waltz.  
  
Eyeing each other, waiting for the first moves, waiting, waiting… and  
  
CLASH!  
  
'Misato's eyes,'  
  
"She's no longer the Misato you know Asuka…" the angel Accisej whispered consoling her doubts.  
  
Asuka nodded.  
  
The fallen angel clawed almost uncontrollable, tearing her skin with malice. Blood…  
  
She backed away, dodging the attack. She breathed unsteadily… deeply, daunting.  
  
She whispers… "I will not loose."  
  
'Misato's deformed form, the perfect vessel.' Abaddon thought.  
  
Cold, dirty and emotionally unstable just like an angel. Fallen from grace.  
  
Misato growled lowly… grinning as she licks the blood in her claws protruding from her fingers. Eyeing Asuka, she took a quick glance at Shinji and ran her fingers along her neck, ear to ear and made a sick flying kiss towards her.  
  
Asuka shivered.  
  
'She's never like this.'  
  
"Don't be fooled Asuka!"  
  
'I… I…'  
  
'I'm scared…'  
  
+  
  
Rei burned inside her.  
  
"Rei…"  
  
It hurts, I… I'm hurt.  
  
"Rei…"  
  
I fear pain.  
  
"Rei…"  
  
I… death… don't come for me…  
  
"REI!"  
  
Rei shrieked as wings began to protrude from her shoulder blades. She shrieked as her blood, spilled on the floor, flowing towards the l c l in her awakening.  
  
The fake image of Lilith hung, crucified disappeared.  
  
"Turn your eyes from I, as I cast judgement upon the damned." She spoke eerily, monotonously.  
  
Misato grinned.  
  
"BRING"  
  
"IT"  
  
"ON"  
  
To be continued  
  
Soul: Smile, the end is near so I take my final curtain. :)  
  
Soul: Smile, the end is near so I take my final curtain. :)  
  
Soul: Smile, the end is near so I take my final curtain. :)  
  
Soul: Smile, the end is near so I take my final curtain. :)  
  
Asuka, Gendou, Misato, Maya, Rei, and Shinji: Idiot (referring to an irritating soulrefrain tamashi) 


	20. my pure heart for you

1 Standard Disclaimer applies: Hideaki Anno owns SSE/NGE  
  
Now, Someone to care for  
  
1.1 Chapter 18  
  
My Pure Heart for You  
  
The silence was unbearable as the fallen angel stood its ground, growling. Licking the blood on her lips, smirking, grinning. Ready for the next attack.  
  
Deep inside Misato struggled for control; she tried only to fail, pushed aside by the angel's hatred.  
  
Memories of Shinji ran in her mind. Shinji? Why Shinji? She thought.  
  
+ + +  
  
In my mind I see you  
  
Deep in my heart I feel you  
  
Your heart so pure  
  
I'll be here waiting for you  
  
+ + +  
  
Thousands and thousands of thoughts rushed in her mind.  
  
"You promised…"  
  
He played in the sand with people he used to call friends.  
  
"Let's play."  
  
Shinji stared at the gray haired boy; he smiled and nodded shyly.  
  
+ + +  
  
"Promise me Shinji," said the gray haired boy as he and Shinji lay on the playground, watching the stars.  
  
He faced Shinji, waiting for an answer. Blushing.  
  
Shinji tilted his head sideways, smiling at his newfound friend.  
  
"I promise."  
  
+ + +  
  
He spread his wings and flew towards the playground.  
  
The gray haired boy waited and waited; yet his friend didn't arrive.  
  
He smiled and said to himself, "I'll be right here, till he comes."  
  
"He'll be here."  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
"His promise"  
  
Misato felt pity in her heart; she understood the angel's dilemma.  
  
"A broken promise."  
  
+ + +  
  
Tears of blood ran down Misato's face.  
  
'She's crying…' Asuka thought  
  
+ + +  
  
With wings held high  
  
I fly strong  
  
Holding you deep inside  
  
Forever more  
  
+ + +  
  
'Misato… stay strong…' Shinji whispered unconsciously. Rei caressed Shinji lovingly and planted a kiss on his face. Shinji smiled, holding the blue haired girl.  
  
"I am ready…"  
  
Ayanami Rei hovered slightly above the ground, emitting a light shining brightly in a shape of a cross. She crossed her arms and crouched into a fighting stance, ready to spring, as her eyes widened with fury and hate.  
  
"She's…"  
  
The fallen angel stepped back. Then smiled.  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
Asuka smiled slyly… "Lilith" the name whispered the meaning lost in time, almost forgotten. The second angel… Mother…  
  
Rei smiled, moving at a speed that unequalled she stabbed Abaddon, deep in its heart.  
  
Shinji stood their silent and closed his eyes. "Misato…"  
  
The fallen angel limped as she held Rei's arm and pulled her closer… Rei's dagger like claw, moving deeper, crushing the angels life.  
  
Asuka's eye's widened with fear.  
  
*CRACk*  
  
The fallen angel held Asuka by the neck, crushing her throat, while Rei was repelled, stunned by an unseen energy force.  
  
An A T field, thought Rei.  
  
She crouched, assessing the situation.  
  
Asuka gasped for breath, her wings flapped erratically, clawing the fallen angel, who just sighed.  
  
*SKRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*  
  
A huge amount of energy surged on the angel.  
  
Asuka fell to the ground, limp. Her face serene, (yes she still breathes) rendered harmless.  
  
+ + +  
  
Shinji's eyes opened, his face, mixed with emotions. A name ran in his head, again and again.  
  
"Nagisa Koaru" he whispered.  
  
+ + +  
  
"Damn it!" Ayanami Rei cursed, she has the power of Lilith and yet she couldn't defeat this, this fallen angel.  
  
Her emotion awakened by a complement, she has to act now.  
  
"SHINJI!"  
  
To be Continued 


	21. When you call home

Hideaki Anno and Gainax own Shin Seiki Evangelion. I just own this story.  
  
I know I've made a lot of enemies when I made this fan fiction, but there were no regrets, it was fun. To all that have been reading it, I'm proud to present.  
  
Chapter 19 a  
  
Someone to Care for  
  
"I couldn't breathe…" Rei gasped as she struggled on the angel's steel shut claws. Fading away…  
  
*Cough cough cough cough*  
  
Blood splattered on the floor, her blood, her blood and nothing more. She had made a gamble, a worthy choice.  
  
"I, I'm bleeding…" Rei whispered, staring at the angel's dark, empty eyes.  
  
"I'm… I'm sorry Rei…" the angel said in Misato's voice, almost a whisper.  
  
Rei eyed the angel once more, for the person whom she used to call Major Katsuragi. Her soul was still their clinging tight, somewhere in the abyss.  
  
She smiled. Memories of Shinji ran through her mind. Their first kiss in the L C L.  
  
I wasn't strong enough Shinji… to protect you, was my will, Rei thought.  
  
An image of Shinji smiling appeared before her. Taking her hand into eternal slumber.  
  
"Shinji mine…" she said in her last breath, as she finally fell to a deep sleep. To awaken once again, no one can tell.  
  
Abaddon let out a howl of Pain, then an eerie crackling voice spoke.  
  
"My will be done."  
  
+O+O+  
  
Asuka was in Shinji's arms, breathing heavily. He looked back once again, at heaven's gate.  
  
"A scream…" Asuka whispered subconsciously.  
  
Shinji nodded, he dared not look back once more. His friend, a person he couldn't have loved and still do has fallen.  
  
"Rei's sacrifice."  
  
+O+O+  
  
Shinji ran and ran, carrying the injured Asuka in his arms, holding her gently, yet delicately. "Light as a feather, so fragile." Shinji thought  
  
"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEE"  
  
He looked back, Damn it… I must run away.  
  
He ran and ran, fearing for the screams were getting closer. The fallen angel hot on their trail…  
  
Blood, Asuka was loosing blood. She cringed in his arms. "Hang on Asuka."  
  
He'd glance once and a while… making sure Asuka's ok. She looked so vulnerable. So pure… Damn it!  
  
One wrong turn, he made one wrong turn. "Why did I have to go right?" he asks himself, now cornered in a dark corner.  
  
He was cornered, the walls closing in on him. This was the end he thought. Miss Misato's no… the angel's shadow was hovering close to him.  
  
"I mustn't run away."  
  
Ikari… the voice of the angel lingering on the walls, slimy and full of malice. It made him shiver.  
  
  
  
"I mustn't run away." Shinji chanted as he held Asuka tight,  
  
SHRIEEEEEEK  
  
"I mustn't run away."  
  
+O+O+  
  
The angel spread its dark wings triumphantly, crossing her arms filled with dagger like claws, serrated blades, teeth gritting angrily, and smelling death.  
  
"I mustn't run away."  
  
"I mustn't run away."  
  
"I mustn't run away."  
  
"I mustn't run away." Asuka caressed Shinji's cheek softly…  
  
Shinji smiled.  
  
*SKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *  
  
The angel attacked.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
Blood sprayed everywhere…  
  
Carnage  
  
Hatred  
  
Death  
  
"Asuka…"  
  
Asuka lay limp, clutching helplessly as the angel kept pushing in her chest… all she could do was hold on. It ripped through her A T field like it wasn't there.  
  
The attack pierced her; it has pierced through her heart. Blood flowed freely from her raptured body. The angel grinned as it tossed Asuka at Shinji mockingly.  
  
Shinji took her and gently cuddled her in his arms. She had protected him to her last breath.  
  
A faint gasp came from her mouth. Silently praying, looking at Shinji, a faint smile can be seen in her face. She had done all she can to protect her love.  
  
Shinji began to sob. She took the attack that was meant for him. He gripped her arms reassuringly.  
  
"I love you… Shinji."  
  
"I… I love you Asuka."  
  
Asuka smiled, so serenely, peacefully. Seeing a smiling Shinji taking her arms, he was wearing a black robe with a scythe on his right hand. She understood now. She whispered his name lovingly one last time, stopping at Shin… till life left her.  
  
"Asuka?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
A feeling of emptiness enveloped the young Shinji Ikari.  
  
Shinji braced himself for the truth. He closed his eyes clutching her arms, holding it near his face.  
  
"She died in my arms…" he chanted…  
  
The angel smiled at its handy work. Sadistically enjoying the pain and the suffering of the true first child.  
  
Shinji swayed back and forth slowly. Hugging Asuka as tears silently crept and took him away.  
  
"Asuka… I love you, so deeply that it hurts… it hurts to see you die in my arms."  
  
Tears fell silently as he took one last glance at his angel, his beloved, and his love.  
  
He faced the angel. Though tears are visibly seen in his eyes. He whispered silently in the air. Words that shattered the fallen angel's maniacal laughter,  
  
"Come sweet death."  
  
+O+O+  
  
Shinji's form began to fade as a purplish liquid began to envelop around him. An aura of purple hatred  
  
Shinji closed his eyes. In his mind her saw a lady, holding his hand, caressing his cheek, brushing it with a kiss and a smile.  
  
A memory  
  
Asuka held Shinji's hand, caressing it gently, touching her face.  
  
"As I hold my hands unto you and my smile light you night. I will always guide you, for my love is bright."  
  
Fade to black  
  
Behind the angel a man with gray hair stood frowning with jealousy, Professor Fuyutsuki? No… Kaoru Nagisa. A neighbor, a classmate and his first love.  
  
"I'll be waiting here for you, never moving, always waiting, till life passes me by."  
  
Fade to black  
  
The purplish aura began to envelop into his skin… a mask like helmet bonded into his skin…  
  
Fade to black  
  
He growled and crouched to all fours, snarling wings flapping and claws crossed. The angel was ready to attack.  
  
+O+O+  
  
Blind thoughts raged in Shinji's mind as he saw Rei's death in the angel's eyes.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" it sounded more of a growl. A berserk eva's growl…  
  
+O+O+  
  
The angel sidestepped Shinji's berserk attack, missing the entire blow.  
  
It smiled mockingly as it jumped into the air in a somersault landing on Shinji's chest.  
  
Shinji cried in pain as the claws dug deep into his chest. Forcing him to kneel. Screaming in pain. It almost reached his core.  
  
"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
His Absolute Terror Field expanded, pushing the angel back. Giving him time to recover.  
  
"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the angel screamed  
  
Shinji breathed heavily as he maintained the A T field, his own blood dripping on the floor.  
  
The angel jumped again, disappearing in the darkness. Yet he could feel the presence as it lingered around in the dark halls of Nerv.  
  
The angels cackling laughter echoed as it teased Shinji… Mockingly.  
  
Images of it, appearing and disappearing in front of him. Fading into darkness as he missed every blow, failing to connect.  
  
"Die damn you!" He screamed, only to fail.  
  
"He HE he He he HE" it laughed, mocking him  
  
SLASH KRRRRRRRRRUNG SHRRRKWP  
  
+O+O+  
  
The angel cringed at the pain as Shinji finally connected a blow. Tearing off its right shoulder, revealing a rotten body, full of worms and maggots.  
  
It smiled.  
  
Shinji looked away as he couldn't bear seeing Misato's face revealed hideously deformed, full of worms, missing a lower jaw.  
  
"She's experiencing hell…" Shinji thought, I'm so sorry Misato San  
  
"I'll make this quick" he said monotonously. His voice masked with a combination of garbles and mutters. His newly bonded Skin/Armor growling.  
  
The angel fell to its knees. Weakening from the deathblow, above it crouch a Shinji/Eva sneering moving in for the kill.  
  
"I'm sorry Misato San" as he crouched caressing the rotting face  
  
"I'm sorry Koaru…" he whispers as drove his hand deep into her heart, destroying the core, ending their life.  
  
+O+O+  
  
"Shinji…"  
  
"Shinji…"  
  
It was dark and was bleeding, almost to weak to move he forced himself up, stumbling. He raised his head only to gasp at the sight it beholds.  
  
An abomination.  
  
Seeing his reflection on the drowned blood of the fallen.  
  
His eyes were bloodshot blue green, his body, deformed to that of the eva's with his core on his forehead. He couldn't move.  
  
Beyond that was a reflection of a child, looking innocently towards him, not of fear but of curiosity.  
  
He crouched and studied the boy who smiled, giggling like a girl. With grayish hair.  
  
It was Koaru Nagisa.  
  
+O+O+  
  
An angels Play  
  
+O+O+  
  
"All's been going according to the schedule my love." Kaoru said shyly, grinning once in a while.  
  
"The day has come for which you were created."  
  
"Return to me my child."  
  
"For I am you."  
  
+O+O+  
  
Shinji screamed in pain as Koaru's arm meld in his body. Probing him, but gently.  
  
"I'm home." The child whispers as all fades to white.  
  
+O+O+  
  
To be continued  
  
+O+O+  
  
Rei's battle chapter and epilogue will be posted soon.  
  
+O+O+  
  
To God  
  
To the readers  
  
To Hideaki Anno  
  
"Love and Peace" 


	22. someone to care for

1 Hideaki Anno and Gainax own Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
Gomen Nasai, Gomen Nasai. I'm sorry for the lateness. I have to study once in awhile. ^_^ Less time for fanfiction writing.  
  
Cloanies  
  
Shinji 1 and Rei 1 held each other's hands facing the audience then bowed.  
  
clap clap clap clap  
  
Shinji 2 and Rei 2 kissed, "Oh sweet Rei" Shinji moaned. "More please."  
  
the audience whistled  
  
Shinji 3 and Asuka pouted "Why do I get the female Shinji… this isn't fun." Shinji waved  
  
kiss kiss kiss kiss, chanted the audience  
  
Suddenly Kaoru Nagisa appears out of no where. "SHINJI CHAAAN"  
  
! "Kaoru Kun?"  
  
SMOOCH  
  
Gendou chuckles, Misato pokes Ritsuko in the rib, and Maya plays with Rei 3.  
  
Professor Fuyutsuki grins "It's a wonderful life"  
  
EVA 01, 02 and 00 screams "YEAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
1.1 Someone to Care For  
  
1.2 And the Truth Shall Set You Free  
  
Background music: Come Sweet Death,  
  
+O+O+  
  
"In your eyes you'll see the truth."  
  
"And the truth hurts"  
  
"But the truth will set you free"  
  
+O+O+  
  
"It's been awhile Shinji kun." Kaoru whispers as Shinji happily sleeps on his lap.  
  
"I wish I could turn that I could turn back time, just so this would never end."  
  
He looks back again at the true first child. "You matter to me most."  
  
"Sleep well dearest."  
  
Fade to Black  
  
+O+O+  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Shinji lay still, sobbing once and awhile. Listening to his SDAT. He looks at his arms, imaging all the blood it had caused. The death of his friend, the death of all he loved.  
  
Gendou: "Shinji…" he whispers  
  
Shinji coiled up into a fetal position and started talking to himself.  
  
Gendou: "I hurt you to much…" He caresses the glass window of the room  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
"I wish I could turn back time, for all eternity."  
  
He held a copy of the SDAT tape that Shinji listens to… he blinked in surprise.  
  
"…" silence played, the sound of silence, nothing but pure silence. Shinji was listening to nothing. All this time. He was so alone.  
  
His eyes were locked with Shinji's. Tears were welling up in Gendou Ikari's eyes. Shinji smiled and waved.  
  
"I can't throw my love away."  
  
"Forgive me."  
  
+O+O+  
  
Nerv Central Dogma: Cut scene from the past  
  
Ritsuko was admiring a cheerful chibi Shinji as he smiled at her, he smiled at her in his tank, full of LCL.  
  
Ritsuko: "Hi Shinji kun."  
  
Shinji turns around for her to see and bows.  
  
"I bet you can't wait to leave," she chuckles.  
  
He nods, his expression really showed how exited he was.  
  
"Soon Shinji… soon when your ready."  
  
Rei and Asuka gasps in horror. "Shinji… my Shinji." said in unison.  
  
Ritsuko giggles and leaves the room. Unwary of the two spirits,  
  
A tattoo was labeled on Shinji's left sole. "I.S."  
  
Asuka turns around about ready to puke. "Project Ikari Shinji."  
  
+O+O+  
  
Misato was lying in a pool of blood, yet she felt fine.  
  
"This isn't mine." She coughs  
  
"!" surprise  
  
A body lay lifeless near her,  
  
"NO!" She screamed, turning almost white as she finally put the picture together.  
  
"This isn't mine."  
  
She held a bloodied knife and unsteadily let it go.  
  
The boy lay limp, eyes wide open with surprise. A little smile on his face.  
  
"Shinji…"  
  
"I didn't mean to…"  
  
The halls of Nerv were quiet. Only the sound of her deep and constant breathing echoed in her mind.  
  
A few minutes later, it rushed into her mind. She held the body to herself, muttering words.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I wish I could turn back time."  
  
What actually happened.  
  
Flashback  
  
Warning, pattern blue.  
  
Warning, pattern blue.  
  
Warning, pattern blue.  
  
Warning, pattern blue.  
  
Warning, pattern blue.  
  
The Magi chirped again and again.  
  
"Status report." Misato ordered.  
  
"Blue pattern found."  
  
Professor Fuyutsuki: "Is it an angel?"  
  
Ritsuko: "no it's human."  
  
The screen lights up.  
  
"We have a visual." Maya Ibuki shouts.  
  
"!"  
  
Gendou Ikari: "Shinji?" surprised  
  
end of flashback  
  
"I wish I could turn back time Shinji…"  
  
"You never really meant to harm us."  
  
"You've let me down Misato." A silhouette shadow of Shinji hovered over her.  
  
Accusation  
  
"NO…"  
  
"I'm the messenger."  
  
"You're not an angel."  
  
Shinji spreads his wings and started to glow, he nodded triumphantly and grins  
  
"But I am."  
  
Misato closes his eyes as everything fades to black  
  
+O+O+  
  
"Where is he?" Asuka screams at a blue haired angel, who simple sighed and flew faster.  
  
"Gott in heaven!" she curses  
  
"Don't worry Asuka, we'll find him." she monotonously responds  
  
Asuka cheers up a bit and fades.  
  
"Even if it takes us all eternity."  
  
+O+O+  
  
"I know it's been awhile Kaoru kun." Shinji replies as he looks at the stars.  
  
"Why did you leave Shinji?"  
  
Reflection  
  
"I… Papa, he called for me." He said almost whispering.  
  
The letter  
  
"… your father."  
  
'He took you from me… you were mine.' Kaoru thought 'We were a family."  
  
Shinji fell silent, something wasn't right  
  
"He gave you nothing but pain."  
  
"And in the end Death"  
  
"If I could only turn back time Shinji, I would have stopped you."  
  
Shinji held Misato's crucifix on his chest dearly.  
  
the kiss  
  
He looks away.  
  
"Kaoru kun… did I die?"  
  
Kaoru Nagisa just smiled.  
  
"No my love."  
  
"This is another reality,"  
  
Shinji closed his eyes, feeling the fresh air breeze by.  
  
Kaoru smiled and gave Shinji a hug and a tiny kiss in the lips.  
  
2 "Oh Kaoru kun…"  
  
They held hands watching the moon.  
  
+O+O+  
  
Nerv Central Dogma: Geo front  
  
"The pilots vitals disappeared." Nerv Agent  
  
Maya Ibuki and Ritsuko Akagi monitored the Magi,  
  
"three Angels"  
  
"According to schedule." Gendou smiles grimly.  
  
A few hours of death, and carnage.  
  
Misato Katsuragi: "Angels Captured"  
  
"Yes!" cheers Ritsuko  
  
"The forbidden fruit, is sweet!"  
  
science  
  
+O+O+  
  
"And the truth shall set you free." Shinji whispered.  
  
"Yes, yes it will Shinji, the truth is painful but it'll set you free."  
  
Shinji lowers his head.  
  
"What if… what if I don't want to know the truth…"  
  
"Shinji…"  
  
"What if I don't want to wake up Nagisa Kun?"  
  
"But you must my love, you must."  
  
Shinji closes his eyes, and sobs as he fades into darkness.  
  
"SHINJI WAIT!"  
  
"Good bye Kaoru kun."  
  
"SHINJI!!!!!!"  
  
+O+O+  
  
"I… I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's to late for that Tabris." Asuka answers, a little bit irritated.  
  
"Accisej, I…"  
  
slap  
  
"Lilith…" Asuka whispers  
  
Rei: "Shinji isn't yours Tabris and faking to be Abadon... is unforgivable."  
  
"It's just…"  
  
Asuka: "You don't know what you've done do you? Do you?"  
  
Anger bursts in Asuka's frail form.  
  
Asuka and Rei fades to a silhouette shadow, chanting  
  
"You've triggered the revelations."  
  
"Pray that he doesn't choose the end"  
  
Again and again Kaoru heard their chant in his soul. Forever printed, forever marked.  
  
A punishment for his sins.  
  
"I wish that I could turn back time my love."  
  
"I wish you never saw their deaths."  
  
"I wish I could have been as strong as you."  
  
"But I'm just a messenger."  
  
"I'm just part of the beginning"  
  
"But you're the omega."  
  
"the end."  
  
+O+O+  
  
"Father…"  
  
"I wish I could turn back time."  
  
"I wish I showed you love."  
  
"I wished I didn't tumble down like I did"  
  
"I've hated you for no reason."  
  
"I never realized,"  
  
"Shinji…"  
  
"I've never realized you loved me."  
  
"Shinji…"  
  
A faded image of Gendou Ikari was crucified on a cross. Blood was flowing from his hands and feet.  
  
"Father…"  
  
"This is his punishment Shinji…"  
  
An image of a fragile woman appeared.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
The woman shook her head, she had nice brown hair and blue green eyes.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Shinji ran into her arms and gave her a hug.  
  
fade to black  
  
+O+O+  
  
what is the truth  
  
Who is Ikari Shinji?  
  
"I'm me…"  
  
"I'm an Evangelion Pilot."  
  
Is that who you are?  
  
"Yes… I'm a pilot"  
  
Really?  
  
"Yes… I am the pilot of Unit 01"  
  
That is true  
  
"I am human."  
  
No you are not, not entirely  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Open your eyes.  
  
"…"  
  
"I am Ikari Shinji and I am a!"  
  
Angel  
  
"No…"  
  
You are an angel.  
  
"I am not, I have a father, I have a mother." pouting, almost crying  
  
flashback  
  
Naoko Akagi "Angels captured, prepare the serum."  
  
"Specimen one, prepare for brain washing."  
  
"He's kind of cute." Yui Ikari  
  
Naoko Akagi smirked.  
  
"He's yours then,"  
  
end of flashback  
  
"That doesn't prove anything."  
  
Yes it does.  
  
"What does it prove then?"  
  
You were the first angel to be captured.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything."  
  
"I don't remember any of that."  
  
"Father, Mother, Lilith, Accisej, Tabris, Uriel, Daemien, Stefan."  
  
"Help me."  
  
That proves my point.  
  
"What does it prove?"  
  
Your family, those are the names of your angel brethren.  
  
"NO!"  
  
+O+O+  
  
the judgement  
  
Rei and Asuka were helpless. They tried spreading their A T field to the limit but it wasn't enough.  
  
They stood a little too late. Shinji has faded.  
  
Rei: "Your all that matter to me Shinji…" whispers  
  
Asuka: "Shinji…"  
  
Shinji was floating into the Abyss, and the verdict has been set. Towards the end.  
  
+O+O+  
  
Shinji's life ran towards him with the force of an N2 mine.  
  
Asuka  
  
"Baka! Hentai"  
  
Shinji chuckled at the memory.  
  
"Tumbling down…"  
  
He remembered their first kiss. It might not have been much but.  
  
Flashback  
  
Asuka: "Shinji, would you like to kiss me?" seductively flicking her tongue on her lips  
  
3 Shinji stared innocently… "I, I …"  
  
Asuka wraps her arms around him kissing him fully.  
  
Mmmmmmm  
  
"Accisej…"  
  
"My angel Asuka."  
  
+O+O+  
  
"Should I end it all and leave forever?"  
  
"I wish I could turn back time."  
  
Rei  
  
flashback  
  
"All this time Shinji kun, I've cared for you."  
  
"This is no secret."  
  
"I think about you."  
  
"You never live my mind"  
  
"You'll never lose me."  
  
end of flashback  
  
Rei…  
  
I've… I've failed your love Rei, I've let you down.  
  
An image of Rei appeared in front of him.  
  
"Another Illusion"  
  
The Rei nodded.  
  
"I'm am the Rei in you mind."  
  
"Leave me be."  
  
The Rei shook her head, beside her appeared Asuka.  
  
Shinji began to hold himself in a fetal position. He couldn't bear seeing them again. For them to die, to be in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
"You have to stand up for what you believe in Shinji kun." A woman shouts, smiling hugging both Rei and Asuka.  
  
"Misato San?"  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"But you died!"  
  
Flashback  
  
Shinji drove his right flaming arm into her body, her deformed body…  
  
end of flashback  
  
"I killed you…" he began to cry  
  
Misato held Shinji's hand and kissed it gently…  
  
"Misato san" he pleaded.  
  
"Its ok… its what was meant to be."  
  
"She's right son."  
  
Gendou Ikari said smiling as he held his wife Yui Ikari in her arms.  
  
"That was just one reality." Yui  
  
"It was all in your mind" Kaoru Nagisa  
  
"We still believe in you." Professor Fuyutsuki  
  
"For all eternity" Rei smiled  
  
"For all eternity" Asuka chorused  
  
"For all eternity" Ritsuko and Maya said in unison  
  
"For all eternity" Gendou Ikari and Yui Ikari  
  
"For all eternity" Misato and Kaji  
  
Kaji gave Shinji two thumbs up.  
  
"I can't live without the trust from all those I love." He realized  
  
All were singing Come Sweet Death/ kom susser tod  
  
everything fades to black  
  
+O+O+  
  
"Shinji…"  
  
"Shinji wake up…"  
  
"Shinji…"  
  
"My Shinji…"  
  
"Your safe."  
  
"Shinji…"  
  
"Damn it, he's loosing blood,"  
  
"We need help damn it."  
  
"Hang on Shinji…"  
  
+O+O+  
  
Nerv Ward Central Dogma  
  
Shinji: "I'm afraid to open my eyes."  
  
"I'm here Shinji…"  
  
"I'm afraid if I open my eyes you wouldn't be there in front of me"  
  
"Don't be afraid Shinji kun…"  
  
"Promise me… when I open my eyes you'll be there, standing in front of me."  
  
"I promise my love."  
  
As Shinji slowly opened his eyes. Tears quickly welled in it. He smiled, and took her into his arms.  
  
"I love you."  
  
+O+O+  
  
THE END  
  
To Hideaki Anno.  
  
To Mom and Dad  
  
To Sis  
  
To all the readers.  
  
You're an angel ^_^  
  
L.K.P.Santiago 


End file.
